The Unsealed Apocalypse
by Cha0ticRhin0
Summary: Issei Hyodou finds himself in a tough situation as the vessel of the apocalypse itself, Trihexa. As a hybrid of the supernatural entities he must pick and choose the side he will fight for. Will he succumb to the harsh reality of his position or will he stand up to the task at hand? No matter what happens one thing will always stay true: He'll always be the harem king.
1. Issei Hyoudou: Origin

Hey guys so here's my schedule in terms of my fanfics right now. I'm going to finish my Xenoblade Chronicles 2 first, then I'll move on to The Power of Crimson Red and Emerald Green, and I'm going to postpone my Blazblue fanfic for right now because I haven't been feeling it lately. So I figured I would give you guys my schedule for right now. TPofCR&EG's most recent chapter is almost done it's going to be a huge chapter as it is almost 20 pages long at this point. XinE is almost done so that will be finishing up around chapter 20-25ish hopefully. Crimson Red and Emerald Green won't be finishing for awhile, but I'll update it hopefully biweekly, it just depends on how much free time I have. Lastly, my Blazblue fanfic will be on hold for right now until I get inspired to finish it. So a couple things before I start. There is no Red Dragon Emperor or White Dragon Emperor in this just for the sake of making it easier to write. This will be a harem. There will be minor spoilers. (I think somehow?) Vali will be in this, but I really like the idea of Fem!Vali so I'm going with that. Now for if Issei joins Rias' peerage or not I still don't know leave what you think should happen in the reviews! Also give me ideas for Issei's harem or any other cool powers you guys think of! Thanks in advance. Anyways I'm starting way too many things at once, but I've had these ideas in my head for awhile so enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

" _I saw a beast rising out of the sea._

 _The beast had seven heads and ten horns, with ten crowns on its horns. And on each head were blasphemous names of God._

 _The beast that I saw was like a leopard, its feet were like those of a bear, and its mouth was like that of a lion. The dragon gave the beast its own power, throne and great authority._

 _Juxtaposed with the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red, it was the legendary beast recorded in the Book of Revelation—._

 _One of the heads seemed to have had a mortal wound, but it had immediately healed. All of the Earth's inhabitants were frightened. They worshipped the dragon which had given the beast its authority._

 _Everyone ran away, but I stood my ground. For some reason I couldn't move. However, I wasn't afraid. Why? I felt a connection to the beast. It was the signifier of the end of time. Why did I feel a connection?_

 _Soon the beast's heads looked towards me. On a closer look it seemed like a hydra with just different creature heads. It called out to me for some reason. Great Red did not move a muscle, he didn't even flinch at the power. A being next to Great Red looked on with him at the sight. Only one thing came to mind when I saw her: Ophis._

 _Who is this? Why do I know her name? What is happening?_

 _Soon I could feel my body begin to contort and my features grow. My arms grew black around them and wings sprung out of my back. My body became stronger and larger as black with red lines running all over my body. I could feel the power rising in me. What was happening to me? I could feel the rage swirl inside of my body._

 _Now I was looking at the humans run away. The giant beast was gone yet there I stood looking upon the humans. Juxtaposed next to Great Red I could feel the power rising up inside me. Soon Great Red and Ophis disappeared and I stood alone in the world. With a roar I shook the earth itself until the power welled up inside me and I released all of that power onto the world, destroying it indefinitely._

 _Then...it ends._

XXXXXXXXX

"AH!" A young boy, around 6 years old, with brown hair shot up in his bed. He was sweating and he felt out of breath. Tears were welled up in his eyes. He looked around his room and everything around him was thrown about the room. His heart was hurting, but he didn't know why. He felt hurt? No. He felt angry. The boy shook off the feeling and wiped his eyes. His throat was dry and he needed to get a drink. He got up and exited his room, carefully stepping around all the things thrown about his room. Toys, books, a lamp, glass, and even the curtains off his windows were on the floor now. How did this happen? The small boy began to become frightened. He walked out into his living room and towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, quickly chugging it. He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

Nearby the boy noticed a light coming from his parents room. He put his glass in the sink and decided he should talk to his parents. He didn't think he would be getting sleep anytime soon. The boy slowly opened the door and he heard...crying? The woman known as his mother was now crying behind the bed as she whined to her husband, the boy's father. However, the father had something else in mind. Issei heard a click and something unsheathing.

He slowly pushed the door opened.

"Mom? Dad?" The boy whimpered as something told him to run. His father just watched him with anger while his mother wouldn't even look at him. Soon he had the same feeling of anger welling up in him.

"Issei...I've had enough of this. I can't take this anymore!" His father said as he pointed a weird looking pistol at him with another one in his right hand. "T-This...is too much! Forgive me lord!"

His mom cowered in the corner as she covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes as tears fell out of them. She whispered to nobody in particular:

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

However, her whispers were drowned out by the new sight and noise Issei saw and heard. A very light yellow circle appeared in front of the gun's barrel. A loud pop soon rang out. Now known to him as a gunshot Issei flinched hard, but he never felt himself hit by the bullet that flew out. Instead he saw his father's wide eyes and his mother whispers returned. He heard the metal bullet drop to the ground

"N-No...you damned monster!" His father yelled at him as his own eyes began to become wet.

"D-Dad why? What are you doing? Why is mom like that!?" Issei said as he began to cry himself. He felt that angry feeling again and it began to grow inside. Because of his mental state he didn't notice that the area where he got shot had turned all black...

"I can't take this anymore! We promised Michael we would take care of you, but this is too much! You're a monster! I won't let this go on!" Issei's father pointed both of his pistols at Issei and began firing as fast as he could. Shot after shot rang out and Issei's mother covered her ears and cowered more and more.

"Dad...why?!" Issei said as black aura flared around him causing the windows to break and the house to shake in response.

"I'm not your father! You're a monster...just disappear!" Issei's father yelled as he rushed him with something that looked like a lightsaber. Before Issei could even recognize what was happening he screamed out.

"No...no...no! Why!? I thought we were family?!" Issei yelled and his "dad" raised his sword to kill Issei for good, but something moved on his own. He felt his arm harden and his body moved on his own as his emotions got the best of him. All Issei heard was a small whimper as he realized what he did.

"W-What?" Issei whimpered at the sight. His arm was fully black and was shaped like a claw. Red lines pulsed through it as Issei looked down. It was a little bit bigger than his arm, but since he was a kid he didn't have much of an arm anyway. However, what scared him the most was the fact that this arm looked exactly like the one in his dream and right now he felt like he was being watched. Right now though, Issei's father had a giant claw mark in his torso and immediately his light sword faded away. Issei didn't even realize what he had done until his father uttered out his last two words that would haunt Issei forever.

"You...monster…" The light in his father's eyes faded as his father looked at him with eyes full of hatred. Issei couldn't believe what he had done, but his attention was directed towards something, The whispering of his mother. It turned from a whisper into a loud prayer. Issei walked over to his mom and put his hand onto her shoulder. His mother quickly turned around and the look she gave him would also haunt himself forever.

"Glory be to the father and to the son and to the holy spirit!" His mother yelled and finally looked behind him. "Daniel!"

His mother ran to his father and crouched down over his body.

"How could you do this!? Get out! Either kill me or leave! You have no place here you monster!" His mother yelled crying over his father's body. Issei just looked as his arm turned back to normal. He looked at the blood on his hands and began to shake with tears streaming down his face. Was he really a monster all this time? Was his life a lie all this time? What was he supposed to do now? Issei did the only thing he could do. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to look back. He was just a kid and he was being treated like this? What the hell was happening? Issei continued to run away until he found himself lost in the shadows. Suddenly, a large figure appeared and Issei fell to the ground. Soon the darkness began to overcome Issei and he couldn't even scream anymore. He just let the figure take him. Besides what did he have to live for?

XXXXXXXXX

(12 years later)

 _Light._

The only thing he could see was light now. Issei slowly opened his eyes up and was met with the same ceiling he saw everyday.

"The same dream huh?" Issei sighed and threw his arm over his head. He turned over and hid his head in his pillow. He turned back up and let his eyes adjust to the light. On his desk was the same box that had been there for 12 years. He stared at the box on his desk. He contemplated opening it, but he eventually threw the thought away. He didn't know what was inside it after all. The figure that had found Issei on that fated day was the caretaker of an orphanage, Kenji Muyo. Issei reluctantly got up and walked over to the chair that had his usual clothes on it. The maid at the orphanage must have put them out for him like she did everyday. Her name was Lily and she was the daughter of Kenji. She was around his age and Issei had met her at one of the worst times of his life, but she had helped him to get back to how he used to be. The happy go lucky kid would never be the same again, but the Issei flair ,as she liked to call it, was back. His personality wasn't the most desirable. He was friendly, sarcastic, pretty funny, caring, and all those basic adjectives people use to describe themselves or others. He didn't think he was special and although he would never admit it to anyone, he was just a little bit of a pervert. It wasn't much, but he kept that side of him to himself though. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Issei! Hurry up and wake up it's already noon! If you don't the kids are going to eat your cake!" Lily called from behind the door. Issei could tell she had her natural smile on as her voice sounded especially happy today. In fact, Issei thought Lily enjoyed his birthday more than he did. To be frank he didn't know when his birthday was, but he decided to choose September 20th as that's when the attack happened that changed his life. Lily wasn't his only friend though. Issei had made an unexpected best friend. Someone only he could ever deal with.

' _ **You ever gonna actually ask her out?'**_ A voice inside of Issei called out to him.

"Oh shut it. We've had this conversation before. She's literally like a mom to me Hex." Issei replied pulling his red shirt over his head as he lazily put on his jeans. He added a black and red hoodie to match.

' _ **Heh, you see how she acts around you. You're telling me you wouldn't go for it?'**_

Yep. Trihexa. The apocalyptic beast himself. Issei was being inhabited by the literal incarnation of the apocalypse. Trihexa had explained it as though he was just being discriminated against for no reason. Issei had to remind him multiple times he had tried to destroy the world and that's why he was sealed. However, for some reason when he broke his seal he was weak and needed a host. That's when he saw Issei. A hybrid of sorts. He was the combination of a dragon, angel, and demon. Something that was very unexpected. Trihexa had seen other types of mixing and matching, but it wasn't often he saw something of this caliber. Originally, he had planned to use Issei's immense magical power to return to full form and destroy the world once again, but something stopped him: the angel part of Issei. While the angel part of him was extremely weak it did just the job. He couldn't even summon light now due to Trihexa, but that's why he was the perfect host for him. The angel side of him quelled Trihexa's rage over time and the beast formed a bond with Issei over the years. Originally, Issei and Trihexa hated each other. Issei blamed Trihexa for that day and Trihexa blamed Issei for being weakened. Over time though Issei began to accept what had happened as the two that stood in for his real parents weren't actually his blood relatives. They just adopted him in accordance with the Archangel Michael. When Trihexa inhabited Issei when he was born his mother and father noticed very easily. Soon he was sent off to a unknown location that not even Michael knew of and he was labeled as dead. Now? He lived in a rural town called Farwater, just outside of Kyoto. It's been 12 years since the incident and Issei still has some scars from that day, mentally and physically, but for now he was content with life. Today was even his birthday. However, it was not a happy day for him or really anyone in the household. Everyone grew to like Issei. He treated everyone like they were his blood relatives. However, once you turn 17 it was time to officially leave. He would have to drop out and either start highschool and enter college or find a job immediately and get to work. The orphanage would give him some support if he needed it, but Issei rarely accepted money from people, to Trihexa's dismay. The pair couldn't be any farther apart, but they were closer than anyone.

"Even if I did go for her I wouldn't be able to be with her. I'm leaving tomorrow remember? I can't stay here and besides...I'm an abomination in life." Issei said with a chuckle.

' _ **Heh, you got one thing wrong. We're an abomination!'**_ Trihexa said with a laugh. ' _ **You always find a way to make it work partner, I'm sure you'll be fine!'**_

"Here's hoping…" Issei said as he walked out of his room and began down the hallway to reach the kitchen. The orphanage was huge. It was 3 stories tall and had rooms on the second and third floor. On the first was the kitchen, living room, rec room, and the showers. Issei was the only one who was on the third floor as the oldest residents got to live up there as a kind of recognition of their age. Right now he was the only one above 13 so he got to live up there alone. This let him use the third floor to help him train his abilities. He was pretty damn powerful as Trihexa would say. Except he never used his form altering powers. He only used his dark and shadow abilities. He tried to block the claws out of his mind for obvious reasons. He also noticed he had the attributes of not just a dragon, but of multiple animals. Super strength, resilience, super speed, and increased reaction time. He was a walking nuke.

Issei finally reached the first floor and was immediately tackled by a horde of crying toddlers and pre-teens.

"Woah! Guys relax!" Issei said with a laugh.

"Issei...we don't want you to go!" A girl named Emi cried on Issei's shirt.

"Yeah we need you!"

"We'll all miss you too much!"

"Who's gonna cook for us now?"

All the kids yelled at Issei and were crying and hugging onto him like a jungle gym.

' _Hey that last one didn't seem very sentimental…'_

Well he wasn't exactly wrong. Lily was a horrible cook and Kenji couldn't even touch the microwave without burning something. Thus Issei had been cooking since he was 8 here. One day he got tired of the food that was given to him and complained. So, Kenji just told him if he didn't like it that he just had to make it better. So he cooked for everyone from then on.

"Relax guys alright?" Issei said with a laugh. "I've been training Emi to cook so she'll be a even better cook than me!"

"R-Really?" Emi said wiping the tears away.

"Of course! You're even better than me, Em." Issei said patting her head. Some of the kids seemed to relax too as they all began to compose themselves. It was Issei's last day, even they knew that had to make it the best one out of these 12 years.

"Come on!" Emi and another boy named Isaac pulled Issei towards the table where his cake was. It looked like it wasn't very well put together and the icing on top was barely legible.

' _Happi Birfdae Issei!'_

"Aw did you guys make this?" Issei said as he looked at the cake. Half of it was out of love and the other half was out of fear. None of these kids could cook besides Emi and even she would have trouble making a cake. It looked like it was supposed to be vanilla cake, but instead it was grey. What flavor even is that?!

"Well go ahead and eat it already!" Another boy named Mikhail called out with pride.

"O-Okay!" Issei looked at the cake with a slightly scared look. Soon he used a fork to take a piece of cake and he put it towards his mouth.

"So uh what did you guys put in this?" Issei said with a awkward smile.

"Well, we put in eggs, flour, sugar, vanilla, coca-cola, milk, butter, hot sauce, tofu, carrots, peanut butter, cream cheese, whip cream, chicken, salt, pepper, and meatballs." Emi said cheerfully. "Everyone wanted to make you something different so we just combined everything together!"

' _ **O-Oh my god. What kind of torture is this? I've eaten all kinds things in my life, but this...this is not right.'**_ Trihexa said with a fake vomit in accordance with his speech.

' _At least you don't have to eat it…'_

"Alright sweet thanks. I'll uh...dig in now!" Issei feigned his excitement as he took a large bite of the cake. Immediately, a multitude of flavors hit him at once. Spicy, sour, sweet, sugary, bland, vanilla, and some Issei couldn't even fathom. His face immediately paled, but all of the kids were waiting anxiously for his review. He swallowed it somehow and shivered a bit when it went down. He was gonna hurl.

"It's...great...I mean it's really great!" Issei began to just attack the rest of the cake in an effort to eat it as fast as possible. He didn't stop once so the flavors wouldn't hit him. Finally, he ate the last bite of the cake and he looked like he was going to die. The kids squealed in excitement at the prospect of their big brother loving what they made for him.

"Happy birthday Big Bro!" Emi yelled as she jumped up and hugged him as the rest of the kids echoed her sentiments and hugged him.

"Heh...thanks guys…" Issei was going to miss this. He was really going to miss this. He felt like he might cry, but he held it back for now. If he cried the kids would cry and that means that Lily would come and eventually cry which would then lead to Kenji finally noticing and then he would cry. There was no winning this battle. However, Kenji himself came to his rescue and told the kids to go play outside with Lily so he could talk to Issei.

"Hey kid, happy birthday." Kenji said with a pat on the shoulder. "Listen, I know you didn't really want me to get you anything, but I wanted to since this is the last day you'll be with us. However, that doesn't mean you can't visit!"

"Right right old man. Really though you didn't have to do that for me. It'll be lonely without you guys so how could I not come visit? Besides, I'm sure you'd die without me here." Issei replied with a grin.

"Heh, maybe, but more importantly have you had any thoughts about where you want to go? I know you don't want any money from us so we did the next best thing!" Kenji said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small box.

"What you proposing to me or something?" Issei said getting up.

"Shut it ya smartass. Just open the box." Kenji said laughing. "I'm gonna miss your wisecracks kid."

"Told ya." Issei grinned and opened up the box Kenji handed him. A key on a chain was inside it. A small dragon keychain was attached to the keyring as well as a whole separate ring.

"Gramps, what is this?"

"Go outside and see!" Kenji patted Issei's back hard and Issei stumbled forward, but then began to head outside.

"NO WAY!" Issei exclaimed as he was outside.

"Heh, Lily said she noticed a couple posters in your room about things like this so we went ahead and got this for you. Also, the other key is a house in Kuoh. It's a little bit aways from Kyoto, around two hours, but we ended up getting you a free house down there. That leads me to my next part. You got this letter in the mail." Kenji explained.

"Kenji you didn't have to do any of this. How much did all this cost?!" Issei was flabbergasted. There was a red and black motorcycle out front. Issei had gotten his license a little earlier than the other kids due to Kenji being the teacher for it. Sure it was illegal, but so was Issei's existence itself. A house too!? How far was this man willing to go?

"Well like I said. I only spent money on the bike. The house was part of your scholarship!" Kenji proudly said.

"Wait scholarship?! I know that this is a joke now. My grades were mediocre at best and I didn't play any sports or do any clubs. Hell I'm just a dude!" Issei couldn't believe it. He ripped open the note and read it. He was being accepted into Kuoh academy with a scholarship due to his social standing. What troubled him most was the signature though. Zeoticus Gremory. He didn't know the man himself, but the stamp was definitely a devil's insignia.

' _Crap...did I get caught?'_

"Anyways kid you'll have to leave tonight because you start tomorrow. I already had Lily pack everything up and the moving truck has already left. Listen Issei, I know this is last minute and probably doesn't make any sense, but you have got to get going." Kenji seemed a little nervous for some reason. It almost seemed as if he was trying to get Issei to get out as fast as possible. Issei took note of that. If there was one thing he was good at, it was being able to read people. Ever since the accident he had learned to get a better read on people.

"A-Alright...that eager to get rid of me eh?" Issei said as he pocketed the keys.

"Heh, how could I not be?" Kenji laughed, but it wasn't wholeheartedly. "Listen kid, we'll always be here for you, but right now it's time to move on. It's only 1 so if you leave now you should get there around 3 or 4."

Kenji brought Issei into a hug.

"I still remember when I found you that day. You were like a damn feral wolf that day. Punching and screaming at everything until you finally fell asleep." Kenji laughed as he released Issei from the hug. "We all love ya here kid. You're family never forget that. I have to go now, but listen I'll miss ya and don't forget to visit ya hear me!" Kenji ran off quickly as he gave Issei another wave.

"Yeah...see ya Kenji." Issei said with a bit of disappointment mixed with skepticism.

' _ **Well that couldn't have been weirder. The guy is usually pretty nice, but today he just seemed off.'**_

"Yeah...seriously. Well, I might as well go say my goodbyes to everyone." Issei said with a sad smile. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream come from inside the orphanage.

"What was that?!" Issei sprinted inside the building fast as he heard another yell.

' _ **Oi, I'm sensing fallen angel and demonic powers. Go rip em a new one partner!'**_

"Right!" Issei replied with a fiery determination. Nobody was going to take anyone away from him again. Not again. Not ever. Suddenly, a large dark beam was flung towards Issei.

"Woah!" Issei dodged quickly and he got into a fighting stance.

"Well well, look who finally showed up…" The fallen angel above him said. The fallen angel was wearing a fedora with a large black trenchcoat. He had a devilish grin on him along with two demons below him. They were all very weak and the equivalent to insects compared to Issei's power even without his form change abilities.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Issei yelled with his aura flailing. His opponents flinched for a minute, but the fallen angel quickly recovered. The demons charged him, but Issei shot two black beams at the incoming opponents and took them out quickly. He then charged up towards the fallen angel, but his kick missed.

"Heh, I'm not nearly as week as those demons. Now is that truly all you have wielder of Trihexa? Azazel had a report on you from when you were born and he kept track of where you've been going in secret all along. Blame it on the higher ups kid!" The fallen angel dive bombed towards Issei, but he jumped out of the way.

"Ooh that's hawkward…" Issei says with a grin.

"Really?" The fallen angel said with a cringe.

"Yeah...not my best." Issei got back up and flung another shot at the fallen angel.

The two clashed as Issei jumped up towards the fallen angel, but instead of attacking, the fallen angel sent a light beam Issei's way. With ease Issei dodged the attack.

"Man you need to work on your aim...that was a lousy shot!" Issei charged up and connected a punch to the fallen angels gut.

"Pwah!" The fallen angel coughed from the hit. "Heh...I wasn't aiming for you."

Suddenly, a scream echoed out from behind Issei. It was a woman's scream.

"Wait...no Lily!" Issei quickly turned around and saw Lily covering the children with her own body as the light beam bounced around the room like a rubber bullet. Soon it was going to hit the girl covering the group.

"LILY!" Issei roared. However, before he could get there someone intercepted the blast.

"D-Dad!?" Lily screamed at the sight of a hole being blown through her own father. He fell on the ground with a deafening cry.

"KENJI!" Issei yelled as he turned back to the fallen angel with red eyes now.

' _ **Oh boy, that was your last mistake nephilim.'**_ Trihexa grinned as he knew the power that Issei was about to unleash, however before he could there was no sign of the fallen angels or the demons. The living room was a mess with gashes and the floorboards all ripped up. There were burn marks that set the sprinklers off with their smoke. That snapped Issei back to his senses as he turned around to face the crying mess of children behind him. However, his form altering magic had activated because of his rage and his arm had turned into a claw. The children were terrified of him now as they all cowered behind Lily and the dying Kenji on the ground.

"Dad...Dad...you'll be okay I promise!" Lily said crying over her father.

"L...Lily...let me speak...to *cough cough* Issei." Kenji said coughing up blood.

"N-No, he's a monster just like those other people!" Lily said looking at Issei with the same eyes his own mother had looked at him.

"N-No he's not...he's the same old Issei. This...this was all my fault." Kenji began to cry as he beckoned Issei over with his hand. "Kid...I sold you out. The fallen angels came to me and told me they knew I had you and that if I complied they wouldn't touch Lily or any of the other kids...goes to show you can't trust fallen angels right?"

"Y-You knew?" Issei said with his own tears coming. The sprinklers shut off while the lights did so as well. Issei could hear the sirens in the distance with his enhanced hearing.

"Y-Yeah, you're real father was a friend of mine. I patched him up a few times. He told me that if you ever needed help then I would be there...but I...I...I failed him and you. I'm sorry kid. I guess this is what karma does." Kenji looked up and closed his eyes. "Lily don't blame Issei. Issei don't blame yourself. Issei, that box is from your father. He told me to give you the key on your 17th birthday. That dragon keychain has a small key inside of it. It'll open the box. Both of you...take care. I love you...L..ily."

As Kenji breathed his last the kids all were crying and holding each other while Lily began sobbing uncontrollably.

"No...Lily I-" Issei began, but was cut off.

"GET OUT!" Lily roared. "This is your fault! If you had never come here everything would've been the same! I thought you were different, but...you had me fooled. Just go. Now!"

Issei had nothing to say he simply adhered and left. The kids wouldn't look at him and Lily hated him. Kenji was dead and it was his fault. Wasn't he supposed to be the strongest thing in the world!?

Issei walked out of the house solemnly as he made his way to the bike that was left there. The box from his room was now sitting on the back and Issei thought about Kenji's words. He broke the dragon key chain and out popped a tiny key that fit the small keyhole of the box. When Issei opened it a note was left on top.

' _Love Dad and Mom'_

Inside were two double pistols. One a dark black and the other a bright silver. He holstered the two weapons in his jacket and hopped on the bike.

"Well, let's hope I don't get pulled over…" Issei sadly joked. "Everyone, Kenji, and Lily...goodbye."

He revved up his motorcycle and began to ride past the fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances driving towards the orphanage.

For the second time Issei's life had been completely turned upside down.

' _ **Now you really are a edgy character Issei.'**_

"Heh, shut it Hex." Issei couldn't even fake a laugh at his partner and his tone sounded more cold then he meant, but he knew his partner knew him better than anyone and that for right now they'd work on getting stronger to protect themselves and others.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well...I guess this is it." Issei said as he looked at the house in front of him. "Is this really the house that is being provided for just me?"

' _ **The place is huge for just one person, maybe you'll have roommates?'**_

"God I hope not. We saw how that one turned out."

Trihexa learned over the years that Issei coped through trauma and grief through sarcasm and humor. He rarely ever let his guard down and the only people who really knew Issei besides Trihexa was Kenji and Lily.

"Well, I'll park the motorcycle in the garage and then we can check out the place." Issei said as he walked his motorcycle into the garage. Next he opened the door to his new home.

It was a pretty big place for a single student to live in. A two story building with two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, 5 rooms (2 downstairs, 2 upstairs, and the master was upstairs as well), and a office room. However, what was more shocking to Issei was that the place was furnished, and by furnished it had pictures on the wall and everything.

"Kuoh is definitely different alright…" Issei said walking through. There was couches, chairs, and even game consoles all over the living room. However, the one thing Issei was hoping for did not come true. The house was fully stocked, but sadly the fridge was not.

"Aw dammit I'm gonna have to go grocery shopping…" Issei whined. He had done it hundreds of times for the orphanage, but he always got to bring one of the little ones or Lily with him. After finally checking out the first floor he went up to the second. It was pretty much just a long hallway with 5 doors. One for the bathroom and office on the left side of the hallway and the right side of the hallway held two doors for the two extra rooms. At the end of the hallway was what Issei was really looking forward to. The master bedroom. As soon as Issei opened up the door he was shocked. It was a lot larger than he expected. With the bed in the middle there was a TV stand along with bookshelves along the right wall. There was a couch and it even had its own bathroom. That made 3 separate bathrooms for the house now. There were even more game consoles on the TV stand along with a TV box and even some blu rays of anime were stocked up on it.

"Wow, they really went all out…" Issei said to himself. "Now maybe if they had just given me some damn food…"

That was when Issei noticed the small black wallet on the bed.

"Hm what's this?" Issei said as he picked it up.

' _ **You know that could've been a trap right?'**_

"Yeah yeah just let me live my life Hex."

' _ **Y'know I've been meaning to tell you this. You activated a large amount of power back at the orphanage. You know what that means right?'**_

"No what?"

' _ **The Three Factions are going to start looking for you. That means they're going to do 1 of 2 things. 1. Try and kill you or 2. The more likely one, try and recruit you to there side. The angels might be more akin to the first one, but part devil means the devils are going to try and get you on their side. Same with Azazel. That prick is such a hassle to deal with sometimes.'**_

"I take it you've fought before?"

' _ **Hell he was one of the people who sealed me!'**_

"Wait, I get what you mean now. That insignia...you think the devils are trying to persuade me with all of this right?"

' _ **Bingo.'**_

"I'll be careful. So Hex do y-" Issei began to speak, but stopped mid sentence.

' _ **What?'**_

"That...is a lot of porn." Issei said pointing at the bookshelf. Books and DVDs littered a single bookshelf that was currently full of just porn and the like.

"Why the hell would they try and persuade me with porn and not food?!" Issei yelled. He then shifted his attention back onto the wallet and opened it.

"Woah...that's a black card. There has to be a lot of yen on this to get a black card…wait there's a note!"

It read:

' _Issei, if you're reading this it means you're finally becoming a man! I'm sure you've opened the box and found the dual pistols. You aren't gonna believe what your father named them, but he named them Check and Mate. I think I know where you get your puns from now. Anyways, I'm sure I told you about the fallen angel debacle at this point right? I'm sorry I sold you out. I just needed to make sure everyone else was safe and when I saw you training all these years I was sure you could defend yourself. If anything happened to me or Lily or the kids...it's not your fault it's mine. I may not be your father, but I loved you like a son. That's why I have to be honest. I am a Youkai. Back in my hay day I used to be ferocious, but now the god's of Kyoto have granted me a time of peace with my family. I'm pretty weak now, but since you were there I had no doubt we were in danger. Anyways, I was friends with your father for many years. He was a great man and your mother a great woman. I swore I would protect you to him before they both sadly passed away when you were born. I know this is a lot to take in, but I know you're a strong boy. On a happier note, I have been saving up all this money for years at this point. There is around 5 billion yen on this card, but only use it for the essentials and for women of course ;). Anyways I took the liberty of furnishing this place and giving you the "good stuff" on the bookshelf and game wise. Remember Issei: Never forget who you are or where you came from. For that will drive you forward no matter how tough it gets. Love ya kid!_

 _-Kenji aka Gramps._

 _PS: Quit it with the bad puns for the love of god!_

A single tear fell onto the note left behind.

"Gramps...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Issei clenched the note, but folded it backup and placed it into the wallet.

"This supernatural stuff is so dumb…" Issei fell onto the master bed. Issei snapped his fingers and a shadow puppet came from the darkness. Issei merely waved his hand and the puppet locked the doors and turned off all the lights in the house.

"Thanks…" Issei began to doze off. It was only 6 pm when he reached Kuoh, but he had the longest day of his life. He hadn't even noticed the demonic presences that were beginning to surround him.

' _ **This is gonna be one hell of an ride partner. Let's destroy some shit!'**_

Issei just yawned.

"You got that right pal." Issei finally felt the sleep overcome him and he fell victim to the exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ugh...why is this necessary? Couldn't I just start a job and not worry about this school?" Issei complained as he shrugged his shoulders. He was currently wearing the white his red and black hoodie over his white blazer with a red undershirt and his black pants with his regular shoes.

' _ **Education is important. Besides I know you've sensed it too. There's two devil peerages here. One with 8 pieces and one with 5. I'm not too sure on who is in power now and I've been away for so long that I can't even tell who it is. Let's just get some information for now.'**_

"Sounds like a plan…" Issei sighed once again as Kuoh came into view.

"Wow that's a lot bigger than I expected. I know I'm starting out as a second year and all, but isn't this a little bit too grandeur for me?" Issei whispered to his companion.

' _ **I wish I hadn't picked a host that spouts horrible puns and complains all the time…'**_

"You love me don't lie." Issei said with a smile as she shushed himself. He was now around a bunch of people and having the new students already think he is crazy would not be beneficial to him. He had to go to the school's office first and foremost, but on his way he was met with a rather peculiar sight. Two girls were the eye candy of the school. Even the girls stopped whatever they were doing to look at the pair of beauties. Both had gorgeous faces, a huge bust in all areas, and they all smelled amazing. The on the right had long red hair with blue eyes while the left had black hair put up in a ponytail with a bit of a more sadistic aura to her. It gave Issei the chills. Both girls walked past him and Issei made eye contact with the red haired girl. He felt a twang in his head go off.

' _Devil.'_

' _ **Devil.'**_

Both Trihexa and Issei thought at the same time.

"You must be new here correct?" The red haired girl spoke to him. However, Issei was still in his head and the memory of the devils tearing up the orphanage flashed in his mind.

' _Cmon Issei! Not all devils are like that!'_

"Y-YEAH!" Instead of being normal Issei accidentally screamed at the girl.

' _ **Wow, that was smooth.'**_

"Uh, sorry, I'm just nervous?" Issei said with a small blush as he scratched his head.

The red haired girl just chuckled.

"No worries it is quite understandable. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm a third year here. Let me know if you need any help around campus or getting to a class." With a wave Rias walked away.

' _Gremory...Gremory...Gremory...where have I heard that before?'_

"Oh well...thanks!" Issei just sighed and expressed his thanks. His first class was going to be the hardest one because it was homeroom. He was going to be introduced immediately and it was definitely going to cause some problems. Sure he wasn't the best looking dude, but he was muscular and toned which added to his charm. He also had an alright personality on his side so he was a-okay with the ladies. He went to the office and got his schedule. His homeroom was on the second floor in class 2-A. He finally found his destination after walking for several minutes and stood outside the door for his teacher to tell him to come in.

"And now class we have a new transfer student this semester...come in!" A woman's voice called from behind the door.

' _Right, just be cool Issei!'_

Remember that super strength? Yeah well when Issei gets nervous he loses control of his power a bit.

*SMASH*

As soon as Issei opened the door he realized it was far too late to stop it. The door slammed into the wall and it became unhinged and fell to the floor. Everyone just stared at him.

"What can't _handle_ me?" Immediately Issei cursed himself as the entire class and even the teacher just stared at him. He propped the door up against the wall and bowed to the teacher and the class and went immediately to his seat.

' _ **You somehow manage to impress me more and more…'**_

' _Just kill me now…'_

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of his classes before lunch were a living hell. Now he was the guy who broke a door off and made a horrible pun on the first day of school all while being a transfer student. No girls flocked towards him. No guys thought he was cool. Nobody asked him any questions.

"Screw it all to hell…" Issei held his head down as he sat against the railing on the roof for lunch. Nobody came up here and he needed some space away from everyone. Besides this place was prohibited in the first place.

"I need a break for once in my life...I swear it's you Hex. You bring all this shit to me." Issei said as he fake cried.

' _ **You're honestly probably not wrong. I am a being of pure evil and destruction.'**_

Issei just sighed and that twang in his head came back.

' _Devils!?'_

' _ **You're being watched. Two people are in the shadows over there. It's a youkai demon halfbreed and regular demon.'**_

' _Got it.'_

"Listen you can come out now. I know you're there. I'm having a bad day already so please don't try and kill me…" Issei said getting up with his hands up.

Two figures approached from the shadows.

"I'm impressed you were able to sense us. I thought we concealed our aura expertly." The now blonde boy stated.

"I literally control the darkness there's no way you could get around in the literal darkness." Issei said matter of factly.

"Don't care. Let's just get this over with." The small girl with silver hair added in.

"Anyway, I am Kiba Yuuto and this is Koneko. On behalf of the Occult Research Club we would like to invite you to a meeting to meet our president." Kiba said holding out an invitation.

Issei grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a document stating everything about the ORC including the president's signature and insignia.

' _ **Wait, look at that insignia…'**_

' _That's the one.'_

"WAIT GREMORY?! That's the Gremory?!" Issei yelled out. "How in the hell was I supposed to know that…"

"It is not mandatory that you come, but this will be the only time we will do this peacefully. Thanks for your time." Kiba said before giving a bow.

"Listen pretty boy, I don't like this and I don't like this situation. Now you can take you-" Issei was cut off very fast.

" _ **On behalf of my partner we accept your invitation."**_ A monstrous voice echoed throughout the area.

"What?! Since when could you do that?" Issei yelled back.

Kiba and Koneko were definitely taken aback, but they soon regained composure.

"Great then it's settled. We'll see you after school." Kiba gave a lady killing smile and the two left the roof.

"Hey what the hell was that?!" Issei said.

' _ **We need information. To be honest I didn't even know I could talk out loud either. Guess we never tried?'**_

"Jesus Christ…" Issei flinched from the pain inflicted by saying that name, but it wasn't enough to hurt him.

Little did Issei know that soon the fate of the world would rest in his hands...and the title of harem king as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I'm glad people are at least interested in this story right now. So two reviews inspired my thought process. There's 4 ways I can have this play out. Have Issei join Rias' peerage, have Issei have his own peerage, have Issei join another peerage (Either Sona's or I can have Vali or some other character have a peerage), or I can just have Issei be on his own while helping certain factions. I think what I'm leaning to right now is either having him be in no peerage and just be a helper or having him join a different peerage. I honestly haven't seen anyone have him join Sona's peerage so who knows I may do that! Anyways I won't finalize anything until chapter 3 so you all have time to give me feedback. One last note: thanks to the person who pointed out I put two different ages for Issei when he was a child. Originally I put 7, but then changed it to 6 later on and I must've not changed it. And don't worry, Rias won't be in the harem. Thanks again everyone I really appreciate you all and love ya! Now enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

*whistle*

"Isn't this building a little big FOR A CLUBROOM?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"Well, the presidents family is a little on the grandiose side." Kiba lightly laughed at the boy. He had gone to pick him up after school and he had to admit, the guy was pretty funny. He just acted like he didn't have a care in the world. What made Kiba a little on edge though was the humongous power source coming from him. He also noticed the large amount of pain in his eyes. However, for now, the knight would keep from advancing before his master.

"Well, shall we head on in?" Kiba asked with an extended hand towards the door.

"Sure…" Issei just sighed. This was going to be a huge shitshow.

The pair walked in and headed up the main stairs to get to the main club room.

"Dude, this is like a castle." Issei just deadpanned. "Is everything so damn big in this town? My house is fit for a suburban family. Wait...you guys didn't think I had a family or anything right?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba just looked at him.

"Well, I think Rias' dad was the one who invited me here and gave me the house. Just it was seriously." Issei explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, you're probably right about that. Like I said, the Gremory family can be pretty extensive." Kiba smiled at him.

"Yeah _extensive_ is the word for it." Issei just rolled his eyes with a sly grin. He definitely liked Kiba. He was known as the prince of Kuoh, but he wasn't an prissy ass or anything. They were definitely going to get along. Soon the pair reached two giant doors on the second floor.

"Well here we are." Kiba said stopping in front of the doors.

"Wait, is there anything I need to know before we do this?" Issei asked a little worriedly. He needed information, not an entire pack of devils trying to kill him. Something that bothered him though, was that Trihexa had said there was 5 devils in this peerage. Issei could only sense 4 right now. That meant Trihexa was wrong or one was concealing himself.

"Hm, no I don't think so. We're pretty normal I'd say." Kiba said as he thought about it for a minute.

"You mean besides being devils that are hotter than the sun?" Issei quipped back with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kiba said as he opened the door. "President, I have brought Issei Hyoudou."

However, Issei noticed that there was no Rias to be found. Just Koneko and that black haired girl sitting and drinking tea. Kiba just went and sat down like he knew what was happening. Soon Issei heard a voice call out from the room to the left of the president's desk.

"Right thank you Kiba." Rias said as Kiba gave a small bow.

' _Alright a bit weird…'_

' _ **Devils are usually known for this kind of behavior. What I would be worried about is how renowned or powerful they are. We know their of the Gremory clan and we need to figure out where they stand.'**_

' _Right!'_

"Ara ara, hello there Issei, would you like some tea?" The raven haired girl asked him as Issei walked in.

"Uh…sure?" Issei replied as he didn't know the girls name yet. He went and sat next to Koneko who gave him a glare, but continued to eat her snacks. The black haired girl gave him a cup of tea and Issei thanked her. He began to take a sip of her tea.

"My name is Akeno, but you can call me that or big sis." Akeno replied with a weird grin.

' _Doesn't she seem like a sexual predator to you?'_

' _ **I like her she seems smart.'**_

"You are Issei Hyoudou correct?" A new voice entered the fray. Issei took another drink of his tea and turned to where the voice came from. He was not prepared for what he saw.

"PFFT!" Issei spit out his tea when he looked over to who spoke. It was Rias Gremory...in a towel...who was all wet...and was currently sitting on her desk with her legs crossed.

' _T-This isn't fair!'_

"Uh, Kiba, you kinda forgot to mention that SHE WOULD BE NAKED!" Issei whisper yelled towards his new friend. Kiba just laughed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I just got out of the shower." Rias readjusted her legs and Issei gulped. "Well first I must ask: do you know what we are?"

"U-Uh, you're devils right? She's a nekoshou and that one's a fallen angel?" Issei just said matter of factly which caused Akeno and Koneko to both flinch in response. Issei took note of this reaction and decided he needed to apologize.

"Oh, uh, sorry if that's a touchy subject, trust me, I understand people hating who you are or when people want to kill you just for your power." Issei said as he clapped his hands together and bowed to the two girls.

"It's alright Issei. You didn't know." Akeno says with a sad smile while Koneko just hummed in response.

"Well aside from that, may I ask, what are _you_?" Rias now stood up. Issei had to guess she was feeling a bit threatened. He noticed the increase in her demonic aura as well.

' _I think she's mad…'_

' _ **Huh, ya don't say?'**_

' _Should I be honest?'_

' _ **Hm, don't say anything about m-'**_

"Well I'm a hybrid of a dragon, angel, and devil while I have Trihexa inside of me." Issei said with a black stare like it was nothing much. The other devils just blankly stared at him in awe.

' _ **Why are you SUCH a damn moron?! How would you react if someone told you that?!'**_

' _I don't do well under this type of situation! My mouth goes faster than I can think!'_

"Issei...this is a very serious matter. Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?" Rias said now looking much more serious than before. Issei guessed that she finally realized he wasn't just a threat to her town or peerage, he was a threat to the supernatural world itself.

"Well...I think he can speak for himself." Issei just held his hand up and a dark circle appeared on it. The aura around the room became even heavier. Just by speaking Trihexa could annihilate a country.

" _ **My partner is correct. I am the apocalypse beast Trihexa. I should warn you devils. Do not get in our way or I will destroy your entire realm!"**_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Relax dude" Issei said putting his hand away. He looked up at Rias and she had a brave face on, but he could see she was obviously worried. The rest of her peerage looked like they were about to go on the offensive. Issei needed to cool this down now. He sighed and face palmed.

"Look, I may have Hex inside me, but that doesn't mean I plan on causing any of you trouble. Nobody has ever wielded him before so I don't know what he has done in the past, but if you can't trust him, trust me. I just want to live my life away from all this supernatural stuff y'know?" Issei bowed towards Rias and everyone was visibly less nervous.

"Very well, but I will have to let my big brother know. To have the apocalypse beast in our town...I must say I'm quite shocked someone of this power is such a young person. The most powerful individuals are usually the older devils, angels, and fallen angels."

"Yeah…" Issei just sighed. "Hey, you guys haven't had any fallen angel activity near here right?"

Rias took a minute to pause. It was like she was debating on whether or not to answer him. Akeno visibly flinched from the mention again. Issei knew what it was like to have a bad past so maybe he would talk to her if he ever got to know her better.

"Awhile ago yes, but there has been no intrusion from the fallen angels in months. Believe me, if any supernatural being walks into the territory of Kuoh I am alerted right away." Rias explained.

"Right...yeah that makes sense. My...friends were attacked by a fallen angel looking to kill me awhile back so if they come here they could be trying to kill me." Issei warned the devils.

"Alright...Issei Hyoudou, I would like to offer you two deals. 1. Become a member of my peerage as my pawn. I'm sure a man of your caliber would take all 8 pawns." As Rias said this her peerage members were surprised. They all weren't expecting this. It was obvious what Rias was trying to do even to them.

"So what you're saying is, you can't trust me to be on my own so if I join your peerage you can keep an eye on me?" Issei asked.

"Well, let's say that for now." Rias flashed a sad smile, but immediately returned to business mode. "Or you could choose number 2. Become our information partner. We'll let you know of any suspicious business and you'll let us know anything you find out in return, including documenting your powers. In return we shall give you the liberties of a devil and add you into the ORC just to be sure. You won't be forced into being a peerage member should you choose this."

"And if I choose number 3?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Then it will be as if nothing happened here." Rias said crossing her legs once again causing Issei to blush a bit.

' _ **She's good. She's using seduction and giving you a choice. You're a hybrid so having you on their team increases their power level significantly. Plus they would have a leash on me and you. Smart girl.'**_

' _A little too smart if you ask me. I can tell she's lying about something, but I can't tell what. Also, that flyer she gave me...it's enchanted with her magic right?'_

' _ **Correct.'**_

' _That means something is happening and they aren't telling me. Let's watch how this plays out…'_

After conversing with Trihexa Issei came to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll take option 2. I'd rather keep my relationships with the factions equal. Besides you guys seem like good people at the very least." Issei flashed a smile and a thumbs up. The rest of the peerage breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"What? I'm not that scary am I?" Issei asked with a chuckle.

"It's mostly your partner that's the scary one." Kiba responded with a pat on the back.

"Ha right right." Issei laughed with the guy. "Well, I should be heading home. I'll let you guys know if I see anything suspicious alright?"

"Right." Rias nodded and Issei began for the door. "Oh and Issei?"

Issei turned around to face the devil.

"Try not break anymore doors alright?"

' _God dammit…'_

XXXXXXXXX

Issei was now on his way home from the meeting. It was almost sunset and he had to cross one bridge in order to get to his house on his way home though he felt a disturbance in the energy around the bridge.

"Why. Literally why is it always me?" Issei grumbled as he continued to walk. Sure enough, there was a supernatural girl standing on the side of the bridge looking out into the sunset.

' _Damn she's cute, but this is so cliche. Why the hell do all the hot girls have to be freaks?!'_

' _ **Partner, you're the literal incarnation of darkness itself…'**_

' _Fuck…'_

Issei tried to walk past the girl to pay her no heed. The girl called out to him, but he continued to walk forwards.

' _ **I got it. She's definitely a fallen.'**_

' _Yeah my dragon side can smell it off her…'_

Issei had his Check and Mate holstered onto his torso in case he ever needed them during school. It was one of the reasons why he wore the hoodie over his school uniform.

' _It's now or never…'_

"Oh hey! Sorry I was spaced out and didn't hear you. What's up?" Issei said turning around to meet the girls eyes. She had dark black hair with big purple eyes that shined in the sunlight. Issei was drawn to her chest, but shook it off so he wouldn't blow his cover by not being rational.

"Oh it's no problem. Um...well...I know you don't know me, but I've watched you for awhile. You come this way home from school everyday right?" The girl asked.

' _First lie.'_

"Yeah, do you live around here or something?" Issei asked with a smile.

"No, but I go to a school nearby. I...just wanted to ask...do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked him while she fidgeted.

"Nope, I've never had one before!" Issei said a little too proudly. "Why?"

"Oh! Well I was just wondering...would you...like to maybe...go out with me!" The girl bowed down hard. Maybe a little too hard for her own good. Issei was definitely not expecting this turn of events.

"Sure why not, but, uh, you haven't even told me your name yet."

' _WHAT THE HELL? DOES THIS SHIT REALLY HAPPEN?!'_

"Oh right hehe...my name is Yuuma Amano! Nice to meet you, my boyfriend!" Yuuma said very energetically with a huge emphasis on the last part. Damn was she cute as all hell.

"Well since we don't really know each other, wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Issei asked as he needed to get more information. Plus, he had never been on a date before and now his only friends were devils that would probably find a way to screw him over.

"Sure I'd love to!" Yuuma jumped up and planted a kiss on his cheek and then ran away yelling about seeing him then as she waved to him. What she didn't realize though was that Issei already had the area surrounding him mapped out thanks to Trihexa. So right now she was running away from the housing areas and towards Kuoh Academy. The boy just sighed.

"Second lie…" Issei mumbled. "Screw walking I'm just gonna teleport…"

Issei held out his hand and a black portal opened up in front of him.

"Heh...haven't done this in a while. Wait...why didn't I just do this to get here?" Issei said to himself as he walked into the portal. However, when he finally reached the other side, he was met with a...different kind of place. Swirls of purple, gold, black, white, blue, and all sorts of colors were surrounding Issei. It was like he was in space, but his main problem right now was that he felt like he was falling.

"OH SHIT!" Issei immediately felt his body begin to fall through the space, but he noticed there was no bottom or floor. He was continuously falling until his partner decided to chime in.

' _ **Hahahahahaha! This is great! It's been so long since I've been in the dimensional gap as well!'**_

"Hey shut up this isn't funny! Oh god...I'm gonna...h-hurl!" Issei said as he grabbed his mouth.

' _ **Alright fine I'll stop you. Quit your whining.'**_ Trihexa echoed in Issei's mind.

"H-How are you gonna…" Issei swallowed what was coming up and shivered a bit. "...do that?"

' _ **Did you know you have wings?'**_

"You're...d-dead to me." Issei just deadpanned in mid air. "How do I take them out?"

' _ **Focus your energy into your back and imagine your wings appearing out of your back. It will most likely hurt.'**_

"Great. Good to know." Issei said sarcastically as he began to do what Trihexa told him. However, when Issei did it a giant rip in the dimensional gap above im. He felt the heat in his back where his were about to form and Issei began to get a little nervous. Whatever was causing that hole was going to huge and probably stronger than him right now. Soon Issei began to see a horn poke out of the hole followed by a massive red dragon that came out of the portal and stopped right in front of the falling boy.

"Shit! C'mon wings I could really use you right now!" Issei was beginning to become frantic and Trihexa was not helping his case. However, the more is emotions flared up the more the heat in his back grew before Issei began to feel something begin to arise out of his back.

"Oh shi-AH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Issei yelled as the wings began to rip out of his back. Soon two giant red and black draconic wings appeared out of his back near his shoulder blades followed by a combination of devil and angel wings. Issei's shirt was now ripped off and it fell off of him and into the void.

"Holy...shit...that was one of the worst things...I've ever endured." Issei was panting now and still flinching from the pain.

' _ **You're definitely a worthy host. The reason I had never told you about the wings before was because of the pain they can inflict. The wings are a combination of your supernatural powers, your blood, and your life force itself. Had you not been ready your body would've been ripped apart instead of just your back. Your body itself has been reinforced by me now so you're even more durable than you were before.'**_

"Oh great so now what do I do about the giant dragon in front of me?! He's just...looking at me now. Can we take him?" Issei asked as he began to look for a way out. He tried to summon his portal again, but it was no use. The space around him was draining him of his magic power and it was happening fast.

' _ **That's Great Red, but what is he doing here? Last I remember Ophis lived here…Anyways you don't want to fight him. If we were at full power than we would be able to go toe to toe, but at your current level you stand no chance.'**_

"Wait... _Great Red_?" Issei said narrowing his eyes. "You mean the same Great Red I've been seeing in my dreams for the past 17 years of my life?!"

This set off Issei. As much as he acted like he is invulnerable, he still wasn't over his past. How could he be? His own foster parents tried to kill him and he killed countless people in his dreams while the dragon in front of him watched over him not doing anything. He seemed, no, he was _amused_. Issei was beginning to slip as his anger began to break the glass case around his power.

' _ **Issei you need to relax!'**_

However, it was no use. He needed to release all of his pent up emotions he had been keeping inside of him. With a deafening roar his eyes flashed dark red while Great Red just watched over him.

"I'LL **KILL YOU!"** Issei's voice mixed in with Trihexa's as it became more demonic and horrifying. The black began to encompass Issei and the red lines began to appear all over his body. Six dragon tails began to grow out of the darkness and Issei's body began to change. His body began to rip itself inside out and his teeth began to grow sharper and larger. His body began to rip itself inside and out as he grew bigger and bigger. Soon his head began to split into six different necks and heads as his body took the form of a large dragon. Each of the six heads had two horns no matter what the animal at the end was. Each head had separate animals. The three heads on the left were the dragon, lion, and crocodile while the heads on the right had the heads of a goat, leopard, and bear. In the middle of his body there was a seventh head among them that was much larger than the other heads with longer necks. It was in the shape of a giant skull that had a giant mouth with humongous sharp teeth. There was giant mandibles on the ridges of the mouth with two giant horns coming out from the top of his head with black and red hair flowing from the back of the seventh head. He had four giant arms with huge hands with sharp claws on each of them. His body was covered in scales and was one of the most hardest materials in the universe. He was a mixture of black and red colors combined aside from the six heads. His legs were longer and they had markings all over them. Instead of scales they had dark fur and were muscular beyond belief. Issei had fully become Trihexa himself. The beast let out a giant roar once again.

" **We meet again Great Red…"** The beast spoke, however, now it was not the combination of Issei and Trihexa's voice. Now it was solely Trihexa taking over.

"Hmph, you're host is emotionally weak." Great Red responded to the beast. The dragon and beast were almost the same size with Trihexa being just a tad bigger. Power wise Trihexa had the upper hand, but in terms of the area and the situational circumstances Trihexa would lose this battle.

" **I know, however his potential is unmatched in terms of his peers. I chose him for this reason. Besides I have taken a liking to this peaceful life. The supernatural world and the mortal world is as corrupt as it can get, but I have a feeling my host shall change that."** Trihexa explained to the dragon. It seemed as if Great Red had a chuckle, but it soon subsided as he returned to his serious voice.

"I'm sure you know why I have called you here." Great Red said as a black and red light broke off from his body and one of his scales fell from the side of him. "Now that your host has entered into the next phase of the supernatural world and finally come into contact with his enemies he will need all of the power he can get. Therefore I will return this to you Beast of the Apocalypse."

" **The Book of Revelation? So God did not destroy it before he passed? Hmph, he was always a naive fool." Trihexa grinned. "Great Red...I must ask. Are you our enemy?"**

"Your host has no intention of destroying the world. I have placed my bets on the mortal races and I shall not intervene unless it is necessary. However, I am merely an observer for now. I wish to see the choices your host will make. Give him the Book of Revelation. It will give him the power he desires until he can accept you fully. Also, you should be careful. The wielder of Tiamat is active and closer to you than you imagine. Your history with her is...less than desirable." Great Red seemed to tease the beast.

" **Hmph, I'll keep it in mind. Now I must return my host to his normal form before we return to earth."** Trihexa said as he turned away from Great Red.

"Actually, I'd like to try something." Great Red said with the equivalent to a grin. "Till next time Apocalypse Beast."

" **Hm?"** Soon a flash of light hit Trihexa and he closed his eyes. " **That damned dragon…"**

However, Trihexa's laid back personality quickly switched to one of worry as he finally noticed what Great Red did. Around Trihexa was Kuoh Academy and below him was the very last people he would want to see. Now he was back at earth and the people in front of him was Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory along with their peerages.

' **Sorry partner, I'll let you deal with this one.'** Trihexa thought to himself as he switched command back over to Issei.

"W-Wha...Woah! Why am I so tall? Also, where are we? Where's that giant dragon? What happened? Hex?" Issei had a ton of questions, but eventually he heard a voice call out to him.

"Issei Hyoudou what the hell are you doing?!" A blast of magic was sent towards him. He looked down and saw a girl with short brown hair and glasses who looked furious at him alongside Rias and her peerage. However, Issei noticed that it didn't even hurt him. It wasn't even powerful enough to be a itch. It felt like a gust of wind that felt good on his skin. Then it hit him. He looked down and all around him and finally noticed his situation.

"Oh my god what is this?! Hex what's going on?!" Issei began to freak out.

' _ **Relax partner. This is your ultimate form and what I truly look like. If you start to freak out you could raze the entire country with one blast. Just concentrate on relaxing yourself and the form will begin to disappear. I would do it quick as well. If it wasn't the middle of the night this would be a even bigger problem. However, those devil girls look less than happy. I'll explain what happened later.'**_

"Okay...Okay I'll try…" Issei began to try and relax himself. He thought of every little thing that always calmed him. He thought back to when he was a kid and Lily used to cuddle with him when he was scared and it began to do the trick. The first to go was the 6 heads and his tails followed by his giant wings and then his body began to shrink. The skull that was his seventh head began to crack and break apart as it became dust in the wind. Soon Issei was now back to his normal self except now he was right in front of the two very angry devils.

"Uh...listen I'm sure you want an explanation and so would I, but right now...I'm not...feeling so good." Issei began to lose consciousness and his vision began to fail. He immediately fell, but Kiba caught him before he hit the ground.

"President, he's really roughed up. It doesn't look like he was in a fight, but his magic power has been drained and his back is covered in blood." Kiba deduced. Issei only had remnants of his pants left as they were all ripped up. His shirt had fallen off in the dimensional gap so he didn't have that either. Sona Sitri sighed as she walked up to Issei.

"Hmph...I'll take care of him for now. This falls under my jurisdiction since he appeared on Kuoh grounds. I'll take him in for the night and we'll hold a meeting tomorrow after school. Hopefully, this moron will be rested and awake by then. However...Rias, what are your thoughts on the matter." Sona turned to her friend. However, Rias was obviously shaken up. How could she not be? She had just seen the literal beast of the apocalypse who could've killed them all with a snap. Sona's magic didn't even make a dent in the beast.

"R-Right, that is fine with me…" Rias said as she began to walk back towards the ORC building. It was only 11:00 pm and she still had paperwork to do after all as well as contact her brother still.

Sona just sighed and had Kiba bring him to the Student Council office to stay for the night.

Meanwhile, a figure watched from the side.

"So, that's what Trihexa looks like?" A girls voice called out. She was flying above the school with her silver hair flowing in the wind. "Just as frightening as I imagined. What are your thoughts Tiamat?"

 **{I think he is going to be a nuisance now that he is back. However, I have a bone to pick with him, Rest easy though, we will make contact in due time.}**

"Fine by me...the boy is intriguing to say the least." The girl snapped her fingers and a portal opened as she left the area.

' _Let's just hope he is a good mate…'_

XXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone so I have a bit of a question to ask you. I've come up with three different routes this story could take and here they are:

1\. Issei joins Sona's peerage.

2\. Issei doesn't join any peerage and is merely a neutral figure in the grand scheme of things.

3\. Lastly, Issei has his own form of a peerage in the form of 11 people. 7 to represent the seven deadly sins and 4 to represent the 4 beasts of Revelation.

Let me know which one you think will be the best option to choose from and I'll go with that. I have a route for each number so the majority of votes for whichever one will win. Thanks again and enjoy!


	3. Silver and Blue Combined!

Hey guys welcome back! So I'm glad I got a lot of feedback on what route I was going to take and now I think I can safely say the option that was the most popular was….option 2! So this means that Issei won't have his own peerage and he won't be apart of any other peerage. He will be solely playing for himself, but he will give help when others need it. So, again, thank you for the feedback I really appreciate it. I'm going to respond to some reviews and then onto the next chapter! Just a precursor as well, Rizevim will not be a massive ass in this fanfic. I'll make him sort of a happy grandpa. Enjoy!

 **Bob2121998:** Hey there! Thanks for the kind words they mean a lot! Anyways, so aside from Trihexa being the Apocalypse Beast, there were 4 beasts before him and these are them:

A lamb with seven horns and seven eyes.

A great red dragon with seven heads and ten horns.

A leopard-like beast with seven heads and ten horns

A beast with two horns like the lamb, but speaks like the dragon.

So this is purely from the bible and anyone can correct me if I'm wrong as I don't know jack about the bible honestly. Anyway when I saw that a _great red dragon_ was one of them I thought the same thing as you. "Is Great Red a apocalyptic beast?" Well, if I had to guess I would say no. The four beasts are weaker than Trihexa and since Great Red is at equal power compared to Trihexa, I would assume he isn't. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** About the angel that killed Kenji...trust me I didn't forget him. He'll come back. That's why I had Issei ask about the fallen angel activity in Kuoh as well as even describe him in the first place. Thanks for the review!

 **TatsuyaShiva4:** Hey thanks for the review! Now to address your points, I'm sure you're not wrong at all XD. I probably need to rewrite some of this to make it better, but as it is right now is how I wanted it to be and I like it like this. Also, it's stated in the LN that Great Red is at equal power with Trihexa. In fact, the combined powers of Ophis and Trihexa is the how they would have to defeat him. I see it as neither is stronger than the other and that if they clashed it would raze the entire world. As for the thing about Albion and Ddraig not being included...well, it can't really ruin the story since the story has and never will be about them. Trust me I love the idea of the heavenly dragons and how they affect the story, but the purpose of me writing this is because I wanted to see a different story. As for the thing about female Vali...no I like female Vali. Thanks for the review!

 _About Albion and Ddraig!_

They don't exist. I mean literally. They don't exist in this world. I'm sure it causes plot holes and whatnot to appear in the whole canon world of DxD, but for the sake of making my life easier with writing they don't exist in this world. If it is really that much of a thing you guys want I'll find a way to write them into the story, but right now they don't exist. However, I won't address it in the story if you guys want them to be in it. Let me know!

XXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…" Issei slowly woke up to a bright light above him. His entire body was sore and on fire right now. "Feels like I got hit by a damn train…"

' _ **You're awake, good. How are you feeling?'**_

"More tired than I have ever been before that's for damn sure...all those years of practicing my magic and look at me now...Hex, what the hell happened?" Issei was still a little bit worried. The last thing he remembered was that giant dragon and then he blacked out. He just felt...hatred flow through him. It was like he was a completely different person.

' _ **You met with Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon. He is the only being that can match our power and I've been on good terms with him for the most part. Besides, when I, ya know, tried to destroy the universe. However, the sight of him triggered your transformation because you let your anger take control. So, you turned into your true form. The Beast of the Apocalypse.'**_

:"Wow...well I wasn't expecting that. So what does that mean? Any drawbacks or things I should be worried about?" Issei asked as he massaged his legs.

' _ **Hm, it's really only good things for the most part. Your body pretty much ripped itself apart and reformed itself, your magic capacity increased, and you can utilize your wings now. The drawbacks of the transformation aren't severe at all...unless you count an angry Sitri as a good thing.'**_

"Wha? Angry Sitri? The hell is tha-!?" Issei was cut off by the door flinging open next to him.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU!" A girl with glasses and short brown hair yelled as she walked in and slammed the door behind her. She was followed by another girl with glasses and long black hair.

"Oh boy, what did I do now?" Issei just sighed as he anticipated the verbal beatdown to come.

"Do you even realize what you just did?! You transformed into your ultimate form right in the human world! You could've destroyed the entire town was a single misstep! Every powerful leader of the factions are going to be drawn towards Kuoh now because of you! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Sona yelled at him with a fire in her eyes. Her aura was flared so the energy swirling around the room was massive.

"Uh...it wasn't me?" Issei quipped back, but it seemed like that did more damage than it did help as Sona's aura flared even further and she yelled in frustration.

"I must say this is quite unusual for _the_ Sona Sitri to lose her cool so easily." A very sophisticated man voice called out from behind Issei as a red circle filled the room with red light.

"Oh god what now?" Issei groaned. He had had enough new people for the time being. A man stepped out of the portal and immediately Sona and the other girl kneeled in response. Sona glared at Issei trying to get him to do the same, but something told Issei that he shouldn't do anything of the sort. The man was wearing gold and gray had bright blue eyes with long red hair.

"Lord Sirzechs w-what are you doing here?" Sona said as she was obviously surprised by the visit.

"Eh, who's this guy?" Issei said leaning back on the couch he had been sleeping on. He just wanted to go home.

"So this is the one who is inhabited by Trihexa yes?" Sirzechs asked Sona as he waved her up from kneeling. "Also, please Sona, no need to be so formal! We're basically family."

"R-Right...but yes he is the wielder of Trihexa. He was the one who caused the spike in magic power yesterday. He...he transformed into his Apocalypse Beast form." Sona said as she began to relax a bit.

"Hey, I didn't even know I could do that!" Issei protested.

"I'm sure." Sirzechs chuckled at the boy. "You've had quite the burden your entire life haven't you Issei? I remember being at the meeting where we had to send you away somewhere remote. The only ones who know of your presence right now is the leader of the factions and the Sitri and Gremory households. Right now it's as if you're still off the map."

' _Hex...can I trust them?'_

' _ **Well, have they done anything to make you not trust them?'**_

' _You mean besides the constant threats? Sona seems alright, but my main problem lies with the Gremory's. They just seem weird. So what should I do?'_

' _ **Heh, I'm not going to give you the answer. You're the protagonist of your own story not me. I'm just here for the ride.'**_

' _That's exactly what you told me back when we hated each other…'_

' _ **Haha! It does seem like I'm just repeating myself.'**_

' _Anyways, I'll be careful for right now.'_

"Well, that's good at least. I'd rather not have an entire army coming to kill me." Issei said with an eye roll. He was seriously getting sick of all this. Issei wondered if Kenji knew anything about Kuoh since he himself was a Youkai. Hex had told him about how Kyoto was ruled by the Youkai, so Issei had met a lot of them.

"So what do you want with me?" Issei asked getting slightly more serious.

"I would simply like to give you my regards. I know what happened to your...family and we're looking into it." Sirzechs said, but he almost immediately went into defense mode as Issei's aura flared up and the room became tense.

"You...knew?" Issei looked at Sirzechs with eyes devoid of life and full of anger and hatred.

"No...I did not know about the attack, but a anonymous Youkai told the leader of Kyoto about fallen angels threatening him. We were going to do something, but Yasaka wouldn't let us move. It was too late by the time we got word of a fallen angel group attacking an orphanage." Sirzechs said as he felt the aura decrease in intensity.

"Were you aware that two _devils_ were with the fallen?" Issei said as he stood up. This was a clash between a beast and Satan. Even Sona could feel both auras battling for dominance. Just how powerful was Issei!?

"No, I was not. May I ask what happened to them?" Sirzechs as he walked over to the desk in front of the room and leaned on it.

"I knocked them both out, but I think the fallen took them with him. Either way I killed them or the fallen did." Issei said as he sat back down and laid back, reducing his aura. Both men began to relax as they both settled in.

"You're just as powerful as I imagined Issei. I must say I would love to have you on the devil's side, but I would presume you declined my sister's invite for a reason?" Sirzechs gave the boy a grin.

"Well, you're not wrong. I don't want to align myself with any faction since I'm the apocalypse beast. I'm fine with being partners though. So instead of all of you constantly threatening and offering opportunities to me, I'll ask you." Issei sat forward. "Sirzechs, will you give me your aid as well as information regarding any kind of supernatural activity that I have to take care of? In return I won't aggro the devil faction and help when I can."

"Have you thought this through? That means supervision, a limit to your movement, and potential fighting. Of course you would have the aid of the devil faction should you ever need it, but this would limit your freedom a bit. We can't have Trihexa run around freely now can we?" Sirzechs grinned again. He was definitely enjoying this and that irked Issei a bit. The Gremory's were seriously weird to Issei, but he was never good at dealing with those considered above him.

"Yeah I have. It'd be easier to have the backing of the Satans rather than going at it alone." Issei said resting his head on his knees.

"What is it you want to do?" Sirzechs asked.

"I want to get revenge." Issei deadpanned.

"And then?" Sirzechs stood up.

"Well...I'll figure it out after." Issei just stared at the floor.

"Before you think about killing the one who killed your family, you should think about what you'll do after. Living for revenge leaves your life meaningless." Sirzechs said as he summoned a red circle. "Issei, you're power is enormous. Whether you want to or not you'll be thrown into war. A single move could bring an entire faction down on you. It is peaceful right now, but it won't stay this way. There are those who do not wish for the return of the apocalypse beast and not all of them are willing to talk. I bid you farewell Issei. Sona. Tsubaki."

With a nod Sirzechs walked into the circle and disappeared.

"Well...that was tense." Issei said as he got up and began walking towards the door. "What time is it?"

"It's already 3…" Sona said with a sigh.

"You're kidding…" Issei sighed and continued out the door. "Well, then I have a date to go on!"

Issei walked out into the hallway and opened up a portal to his home. The shadows formed a circle in the wall and lo and behold the Hyoudou residence was there. He walked into it and closed the portal behind him. However, something in his head ticked.

' _Someone's here…'_

' _ **Partner you need to get out of here!'**_

' _What? Why? This is my hou-'_

Issei stopped thinking as he looked at the couch in front of him. Laying down on the couch in grey sweatpants and a black tank top was a gorgeous girl. With her white/silver hair in a ponytail and gray eyes watching the TV. Issei immediately noticed her ample bust, but he quickly shot the idea out of his mind. She was eating a bag of chips with a black book in her hands.

"..."

"Hey I was wondering when you were gonna get back. Y'know you have a huge magical barrier around your house. It was tough to get in here." The girl said as she waved at Issei.

"Wha- I have several questions." Issei said walking to the kitchen counter and setting his bag down.

"You're pretty calm about this. Do people come into your house all the time?" The girl said.

"Well, I would have freaked out, if I hadn't sensed the same demonic energy last night." Issei said which obviously shocked the girl. Issei took notice of her surprise. "Is that weird?"

"Well, I would say so. Tiamat's a master of stealth. Even the Satan's have trouble noticing her." The girl said. "The names Valerie by the way, but you can just call me Vali."

"R-Right…" Issei decided to take the current silence as a opportunity to talk to his partner.

' _Why did you go silent?'_

' _ **She can't know you're Trihexa!'**_

' _Dude she already knows!'_

' _ **You're lying...you have to leave!'**_

' _Why?'_

 **{Quiet Valerie. Now, boy, you are the wielder of Trihexa yes?}**

"Y'know my mom told me not to talk to strangers...then again she tried to kill me...you know what? Nevermind you get wh-" Issei began to ramble, but was cut off by the irritated voice.

 **{Don't try and hide it. I can feel his presence. Talk Trihexa.}**

' **A-Ah, hello dear?'**

 **{Don't dear me! How long has it been since we last met and that's what you say to me?! That's it Valerie, we're considering them a threat and taking them out!}**

' **W-Wait! I'm sure we can talk this out!'**

The two beings began to argue as Issei and Vali just stared at each other. Issei knew Trihexa and he was prideful and powerful to boot. He could have his way over almost anything. Even with Issei, which involved hurting him from the inside. However, he didn't do that anymore. More importantly for as long as Issei had known Trihexa, he knew Trihexa never backed down. Never. Even if it meant certain death. He was much too prideful. For this...dragon to get Trihexa to even falter is amazing.

"So, aside from them, why are you in my house and what the hell is that?" Issei asked pointing at the book in her lap. The pair just drowned out the noise of their respective counselors and began to talk.

"Well, first, please forgive Tia. She's been non-stop talking about how excited she was to finally meet Trihexa again after all these years, but sometimes she'd get really mad when I'd ask about why he left her. Anyways, as to why I'm here…" Vali hopped up to her feet. "I'm here to make a deal on behalf of the Governor Azazel."

"Here's a hint. No." Issei said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it to find it still empty. He then sighed and walked up stairs as Vali just stared at him with an open mouth. Even Tiamat and Trihexa were quiet. Vali began to follow him up the stairs.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Vali whined as she followed him up the stairs.

"I didn't need to. If you're with Azazel then I have nothing to talk to you about." Issei sighed and went into his room, but before Vali could follow him he shut the door on her.

"Why? You've never even met the guy!" Vali leaned against the door and waited for Issei to come out.

"Listen, Azazel is the reason why gramps is dead. Had he not kept that file on me there is a chance I would've never been found out. Now get out and let me go on my date. You shouldn't have come here without a bargaining piece." Issei said as he opened the door now dressed in casual clothes.

"Is that so? Then shall this suffice Prince Charming?" Vali said in a sarcastic tone.

' _Okay, she's really starting to make me mad…'_

"What could you have that I possibly want?" Issei looked at what Vali had in her hand. A black book with a enormous amount of magic pouring through it. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he checked it fast.

' _Yuuma Amano: Hey Issei! I'm really excited for tonight! Wanna meet up at 5?'_

' _Issei: Sure that sounds good! See you then!'_

"What is that?" Issei asked as he closed the door and walked past her.

' _ **We've lost partner…'**_

"Oh y'know, just the book of revelation…" Vali said getting ahead of Issei and smiling.

"..." Issei just stared at her. "Okay?"

"WHAT?!" Vali yelled out loud. "Do you not even care?! Ugh, this is so infuriating…"

' _ **Partner, we need that book.'**_ There was an urgency to Trihexa's voice.

' _Why? It's just a magic book.'_

' _ **No that's the Book of Revelation. It's one of the sources of my true power and you need it to even tap into my full potential. Right now you can only control 17% of my full power. With the Book of Revelation that will bump that up to 45%. Great Red himself gave that to me, but they must of stole it when they were watching us last night.'**_

' _Crap…'_

"Alright fine. What do you want for the book?" Issei said as he was at his front door now putting on his shoes. He did have a date to get to no matter what beauty was in front of him.

"Now that's more like it!" Vali said with a smile. "1. Let me live here with you as your partner. 2. Become a neutral force with the fallen angels. Finally, 3. Fight me."

"Eh?" Issei just looked at her. "Excuse me can you say that last one again?"

"Fight me?" Vali said as she looked at Issei with sorta battle crazy eyes.

"Why?" Issei said as he just looked at her.

"I can tell your strong and holding yourself back. The whole point of me giving you this book is so you can get stronger and I can fight you. Besides, it'll help my Tia and your Trihexa figure their feelings out. As for why I want to live here...Azazel said that I am what symbolizes the contract between you and the fallen. I'm kinda like his adopted daughter so that's why I'm with them even though I'm a devil." Vali just went and plopped back down on the couch as she tossed Issei the book. The boy caught it and looked at her odd. "Have fun!"

"We're talking about this later. I want to know who 'Tia' is and what her connection is to Hex. Also, I still haven't decided if you're living here so I don't know why you gave me this book. Stay here and I'll be back later tonight." Issei said walking out the door.

"Aye aye captain!" Vali said sarcastically. As soon as the boy left Vali got a little more serious.

"Tia, did you see his eyes? Penemue and Azazel were right…" Vali said as she looked down.

 **{As much as I want to protest you're not wrong. It seems like that boy has suffered more than anyone should have in their life…}**

"Well, I can identify with that…" Vali said looking a bit down. "It's our job to help him though. If that guy loses his hold on himself and reality he'll transform into that beast again."

 **{Right...if he loses control by himself there's a chance Trihexa won't be able to gain ahold of his consciousness.}**

"This is gonna be rough…."

XXXXXXXXX

Issei was now waiting at the cafe Yuuma and him decided to meet at. It was now 5:00 and he was on time exactly. She had given her his number by internet last night when he was passed out. He only noticed when she texted him when Vali was in his room.

"This is stupid…" Issei said playing bubble popper on his phone. "How many times am I gonna get screwed by all these factions? Every time I finally think I'm settling down some pretty boy Satan or a dragon demon girl come and try to fight me."

' _ **Well, at least you got the book.'**_

"Yeah I guess...where did it go anyway?" Issei asked to anyone else, he just looked crazy.

' _ **I pretty much absorbed it inside of me. The book is apart of you now. You can summon it whenever you desire.'**_

"Man, getting all these powers reminds me of when we first really talked…"

' _ **Heh, that was back when we hated each other right?'**_

*Flashback*

" _...This sucks...why should I even live anymore?" A young boy named Issei said as he was walking next to a river in Kyoto. It had been two weeks after the accident and Kenji and Lily had been taking care of him ever since. He still hadn't opened up at all and he kept to himself, but he appreciated it._

' _ **How long are you going to be a weakling!?'**_

" _W-What!?" Issei tripped and fell, but got back up quickly. "W-Who's there?!"_

' _ **If you don't even know who I am then I chose the wrong host. I knew you were pathetic, but this is too much. Just kill yourself and let me be sealed once again.'**_

" _K-Kill myself? A-Are you what made those...claws?!" Issei yelled at himself._

' _ **Of course. That was power beyond your own being. You aren't as worthy as I thought you'd be. For a hybrid you're one of the weakest.'**_

" _Stop calling me weak! You killed my parents!" Issei yelled again. "Why?! My life was fine before you!"_

' _ **If you truly think your life was normal you are wrong. Your life has never been "normal". You will never be normal again. Now end your life so you can go back to your "normal".'**_

" _No you're wrong! Where are you!?" Issei said spinning around trying to find him._

' _ **Fool. I am you and you are me. We are one in the same. However, you are unworthy.'**_

 _Issei was about to retort, but he heard a loud growl next to him. A feral wolf came out from the woods behind Issei and he whipped around to match it._

" _O-Oh crap!" The wolf charged and Issei dodged, but the enemy grazed his leg. "I don't want to die…"_

' _ **Then prove to me your worth. If you can't even take out a feral animal you'll die as soon as you meet someone stronger. I won't tell you the answer. I merely want to play the game of chess that is your life.'**_

" _B-But how?! I won't use your claws...I-I'll make this power mine!" When Issei yelled black and red aura flowed around his hand. He didn't know what he was doing, but he held his hand out and focused the warm feeling in his arm towards his hand. With his instinct guiding him he forced the energy out of him._

" _Hyah!" The young child roared and the energy collided with the wolf completely obliterating it. Issei fell to the ground as he stared at the newly made black mark on the ground._

' _ **Seems your instinct is not completely useless. However, you are still not worthy.'**_

" _I...I won't let you do this to anyone else! I'll get stronger and beat you myself!" Issei yelled at himself. It would take awhile to get used to the voice in his head, but he was going to have to get used to it._

*End Flashback*

"Issei!" Our hero was snapped back into reality by the girl now running up to him.

"Oh Yumma! Hey!" Issei met her halfway and gave her a grin. "Nice to see ya! How was your day?"

"Eh, it was alright. School's always so easy. You?" Yuuma asked with a grin as she linked up arms with Issei.

"Well, it was definitely eventful…" Issei sighed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go first?" Yuuma asked as they walked towards the shopping center.

"I got a few things in mind…" Issei smirked. He definitely liked this type of situation.

It had been 3 hours since they had started their date. They had walked around the shopping center doing a multitude of different things. The pair had gone to the shopping mall, arcade, the cafe, and even the karaoke bar. It may have started out as just a plan in order to get information on the fallen angels, but Issei was feeling...weird. By all means he knew she was trying to kill him. However, the feeling was nice. Being with someone even if it was an act on her part...it was different and he liked it. He wouldn't admit, but right now what he needed most was companionship and love. Now they were at the park with Issei now bringing ice cream cones back. Since it was 8 the sun was already setting they were about to end their date, which meant the pinnacle of the day was about to happen. However, it seemed like Issei had forgotten about what the point of this date was.

"Hey Yuuma! I got the ice cream!" Issei ran over to the girl standing by a nearby fountain.

"Oh Issei! Thanks!" Issei handed the girl her strawberry cone and then he gave her a smile. He really liked this.

"Hey Issei…"

He really really liked this.

No, he needed this type of thing.

"Will you die for me?"

Then reality hit him. He just stared at the fallen in front of him. Since it was turning night time he was surrounded by shadows. He should have no fear right now. However, he felt a different feeling he knew all too well. Betrayal. His real parents left him, his foster parents tried to kill him, Kenji sold him out (for good reason though), and now Yuuma. The difference was, this time, he knew this one was coming. He shouldn't be in pain.

Immediately, Yuuma flew up in the air with her fallen wings and her clothes changed into a more skimpy purple fallen angel suit. She laughed at Issei's dumbfounded face.

"Man your face is priceless! Did you really think you would have any chance with someone like me in real life?! You're such an idiot! The file was right about you, you're so naive!" Yuuma laughed at the boy.

"Con…" Issei mumbled.

"Con? As in I conned you?! Of course I did dumbass!" Yuuma laughed.

"Consume!" Issei's roared and the Book of Revelation was summoned by the shadows in front of him.

"Wha-" Yuuma couldn't even say a word before a small ball flew up to her and she swiped it away with her claws. She grinned, but then a explosion of darkness engulfed her and then nothing was left, but the strawberry ice cream cone on the round. Completely gone. Nothing was left.

' _ **...'**_ Not even Trihexa said anything.

"You can come out now…" Issei said as he looked over to the bushes. There Rias emerged and was soon followed by her peerage.

"How did you know?" Rias asked with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"I could sense your devil presence. Now...as for your brother's partnership I'll keep it. For you though…" Issei threw the paper on the ground. "First, you gave me this paper imbued with magic, which means you wanted to reincarnate me on the off chance I died. I've gotten pretty good at reading people when they lie so when you pause before you answer a simple question it's pretty obvious. Secondly, you kept information from me in order to further your own goals. I don't know why and neither do I care, but listen to me. Do not get in my way again. I'll work with you on the off chance we need to."

Rias was speechless, no, her entire peerage was. Everyone saw through her and they all knew what she wanted to do. They went along with it and were going to let someone die so they could be apart of their peerage. As to why…

"Please forgive my master..." Kiba stepped up and bowed towards Issei. "She was in dire need of a new peerage member in order to get out of an arranged marriage."

"Hmm...so you'd let someone die for it? By all means Yuuma wouldn't have been able to touch me, but if I was just a dude on a date then I would've died. I have nothing against Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko, but anyone who would use a person to save themselves...isn't someone I'd team up with." Issei said as he sighed. "So it's water under the bridge now…I'll see you all at school!"

"..." Rias just gave Issei a nervous nod as she opened up her magic circle again. The rest of her peerage followed and they all teleported together.

' _ **Partner...she's terrified of you.'**_

"I noticed…" Issei went over to the bench nearby and let out a huge sigh once the coast was clear. "That was tough...being all uptight like that is too much for me."

' _ **So, what are you gonna do with her?'**_

"Get some information. She's only knocked out and it'd be a waste to kill her. Sure it hurt, but once I was snapped back to reality I was fine." Issei said pointing over to the shadows behind him. There a giant ball of shadows disintegrated and there was only Yuuma left lying there. She was unconscious and she had reverted back to her casual clothes.

"Well…" Issei hopped up. "Time to get home and sleep for a while."

Issei opened up a portal from the shadows and picked up Yuuma. He slowly walked into the portal with the fallen on his back and made it home in one piece. He had gone straight to the guest room so he could throw down the fallen and he placed her in the bed. However, he made sure to put a limiter on her with shadows around her wrists and ankles.

"Alright…" Issei nodded at his work and headed off to bed. He entire body was still sore from the transformation so he was more tired than ever. Issei launched himself into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep if it wasn't for a certain body lying next to him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Issei grumbled as he opened his eyes to see Vali looking at him with one eye open, but then she quickly closed her eye.

"You know...if you're trying to pretend to be asleep then you shouldn't be looking at me when I get into bed."

"Damn...was it that obvious?" Vali said sitting up as Issei did the same.

"Heh, so why are you in my bed? I have like 3 other guest rooms." Issei sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Well, I just felt like it?" Vali said like a question instead of a statement.

"Wow, real sure of your answer huh?" Issei said sarcastically. "Alright what's the real reason?"

"Fine…" Vali sighed. "I'm-"

"Trying to become my 'limiter'?" Issei said as he stood up. "Listen, I appreciate what you're trying to do whether it's of your own accord or not, but right now the only thing I need is sleep. I need to talk to Yuuma when she wakes up and then I need to talk to you to get information on whether or not you're an enemy or ally, so for right now, I'm going to sleep. I'm going to sleep in _my_ bed."

He walked over and opened the door.  
"I have four other guest rooms for you and even a couch."

"Wow well you got me…" Vali said with a sad grin. "Listen, I can sort of understand how you're feeling just being thrusted into all of this, but right now I want you to know that I really do want to help you and Trihexa. I mean I do have his past lover as my own partner."

"Wha?! Did she just say past lover!?" Issei yelled.

" _ **Why do you think I didn't want her anywhere near you!"**_

 **{Shut it. Now will all three of you stop being childish and learn to sleep!? Trihexa and I's energy relies on both of your own mental and physical states. Without the right nourishment you'll both be reduced to nothing. You can talk tomorrow after your fight.}** Tiamat said with an irritated voice.

' _Yeesh, why did you ever date her?'_

' _ **Issei...every sin is instilled within me...her human form is gorgeous, but her draconic form is appealing to any sort of supernatural beast. Lust and love strong things partner. Did you forget you wield each seven deadly sin as well as the abilities of the goat, shark, bear, dragon, leopard, and lion?'**_

' _Since when have you told me about any of that?! We need to have a talk about all of my abilities…'_

"You know what? The weird voices in our heads are right. Screw it. I'm sleeping right now and you're welcome to sleep next to me. It ain't every day I get to sleep next to a beauty." Issei flopped down on his bed.

"Great! I was hoping you'd come to your senses." Vali gave a large grin and settled in. "So tomorrow we can finally fight?"

"Sure sure…" Issei began to doze.

"Thanks for being so chill about...well, everything." Vali giggled.

"Yep…" Issei was on the brink of sleep.

"Also, I'm inviting my friends over to stay. Their kinda like my own peerage in a way." Vali mentioned.

"As long...as they don't get in my way it's fine." Issei turned away from the girl hoping she would shut up.

"Just a side note, I'm all for everyone having their own kinks, but you have a lot of porn. I guess Trihexa is fueled on distorted desires though right?" Issei's eyes shot open. "Anyway, good night Issei!"

That night...Issei barely got any sleep and he cursed Kenji in his mind.


	4. The Fox from the Past and Present

Alright so thank you everyone for the reviews! It gave me a good idea on who will be in the harem and who won't be in. I'm just going to choose the most commented ones and leave out the girls that weren't as popular. Also, special thanks to Bob2121998 for his great ideas that helped me out with the harem and characters. Here is the list of characters that will be in the harem (not official, but there's a good chance it might be). Also, as I said before Rizevim won't be his canon character.

Also, sorry for the messed up chapter! If this one is still up then it's all fixed! Thanks to those who gave me the heads up!

XXXXXXXXX

 **YES:** Kuroka, Le Fay, Gabriel, Grayfia, Yasaka, Ophis, Valerie, Serafall, Rossweisse, Ravel, Sona, and a certain _Red Dragon Empress. Also, possibly Lily._

 **NO, but will still be in the story:** Rias, Koneko, Kunou,

 **Maybe:** Any suggestions brought up along the way or Irina and Akeno.

XXXXXXXXX

Also, yes, I take back what I said before. I have decided to put Ddraig and Albion in this story. However, the Red Dragon Empress will already have a canon character and the White Dragon Emperor will be an OC. Both will play a big role in the story. I hope this chapter is a lot better and if it isn't...well shit. Either way love it or hate it this one is staying, but hopefully it won't be as dumb as the last one and conjure up the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

"Do we really have to do this?" Issei yawned as he stretched.

"Of course, we do!" Vali yelled back in amusement. "You better not go easy either. If I catch you going easy, I'll let Tia loose."

 **{It is going to be quite pleasant to hurt your host Trihexa...}** Tiamat chuckled.

Currently, Issei was standing a few meters away from Vali. It was around 6 am and Vali had cashed in her end of the bargain. All Issei remembered from this morning was waking up to a energetic Vali who was pestering him to fight her. While Vali was clad in a sort of battle/workout outfit, Issei was still in his pajamas. They were in a special arena that Vali's grandfather had made for her and her team to practice in. Issei had asked about her friends, but they were nowhere to be found along with her grandfather. The arena was big, and it had torches all around it with a sky that almost looked fake. It was red, blue, and purple swirling around together with the stars.

' _ **This one might be a little tough partner…that girl wields the Karma Cogito Draco. It allows her to create anything she can think of, but it'll take a huge toll on her hosts body should she use it too much. Other than that, she's a master of stealth and can control flames.'**_

' _You're telling me she can create anything out of thin air?'_

' _ **Precisely, but even more than that. She has multiple weapon forms of her gear. If you want to win this, you're going to have to get serious. I don't think losing is an option. Should you get defeated by Valerie it will send a message to the guy watching you.'**_

' _So, you felt it too? Who is it?'_

' _ **Rizevim Livan Lucifer.'**_

' _Of course, it's a Lucifer…'_

Issei shuddered as he looked at his opponent. She looked so giddy to fight him it was kind of frightening.

"Well you ready to do this or not?" Issei said as he got into a fighting stance and summoned the Book of Revelation in his hand.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this ever since I heard about you! Let's go Tia!" Vali said with a crazy grin as she summoned her sacred gear. "Chaos Dragon Sacred Gear! Karma Cogito Draco!"

With a yell Vali summoned her sacred gear. A mask formed upon her face and her body began to be engulfed in a blue light as armor formed around her. Her legs were met with a mixture of blue and black armor as it covered them. Next was her waist and torso that shone with a black and blue aura as it formed around her chest and arms. A blue crystal was set in the middle the chest that pulsated with power. Next came her arms that were covered in blue armor with gold inscribing's all over them. Finally, her wings spread out and they were nothing less than beautiful. Her regular wings were the wings of a Lucifer, but her sacred gear wings sprouted. Blue dragon wings sprung out from her back as the wind around began to pick up. Her mask began to fill the rest of her head and yellow eyes were shone through the eye sockets. It covered her face except for her mouth which left a grin settled in the open.

"So, what do you think? Afraid yet?" Vali grinned. "I'm sure Trihexa has told you what I can do, but I've learned a few new tricks. Now summon your sacred gear and we can fight!"

"Yeah about that...Trihexa doesn't really have a sacred gear type thing. He was sealed away forever not in a piece of clothing or weapon. He literally just lives inside my soul." Issei said with a nervous laugh. "So, all I have is the darkness and this book."

"Well, don't cry when you get hit then!" With a final quip Vali flew towards Issei at lightning speed only leaving him a few seconds to gain his balance.

"Not cool!" Issei yelled as he dodged Vali's punches. Right hook. Left hook. Uppercut. Righ-!

Issei was slammed back by a body slam performed by Vali. He was still on his feet, but he slid back a bit. He got back into a defensive stance as Vali began to barrage him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Issei was completely on the defensive. Sure, he was strong, but he wasn't as strong as he could be. Especially, against someone of Vali's level.

"Hex! We got to...go on the offensive!" Issei grumbled as Vali didn't let up with her attacks. Issei had to either dodge, block, or take the punch and grit his teeth. "That all you got?!"

Issei yelled as he released some energy and pushed Vali back giving him breathing room. Issei jumped back a bit, but soon felt something behind his foot and tripped backwards. He looked back to see a rather large rock lying on the ground as he stumbled backwards.

"Shit!" Issei yelled as Vali rushed him and hit him right in the gut causing Issei to spit out blood. "W-What the hell when did that get there?"

"Remember? I can create anything I can think of." Vali didn't let Issei have a second to breathe as her tail wrapped around his leg and flung him into the wall causing an indent into the stone. She finished her attack with a huge fire blast caused by her ability to control fire and an explosion sounded off in the arena. "Really that was it?"

 **{That was...too easy.}** Tiamat said with an edge of uncertainty.

"I know...something isn't right…" Vali said as she began to walk towards the smoke and rubble she created. However, she soon gasped as Issei flew straight at her from out of the smoke and fire. A dark aura was healing his wounds and getting rid of the burn marks. He hit Vali with a punch cloaked in darkness that now formed to be a claw as he yelled out.

"Obsidian Fang!" Issei sent Vali back flying into the wall behind her and quickly rushed to her not giving her time to breathe. He grabbed her by the tail and began to spin around. "I saw this in a game once!"

He chucked her straight into the area he was at before where a black rune with 666 inscribed on it was positioned on the wall. Vali's eyes widened as she realized what was happening until a huge explosion of dark flames shot out from the area to where she was thrown. Issei took a step back and spaced himself away from the girl. However, he noticed that the air around the blast was becoming thicker and thicker.

"You're tougher than you look and with a body that kills? Count me in." Issei said with a grin as he leaned on one leg.

"That was pretty clever...letting me put my guard down and then striking." Vali said as she walked out the explosion with only a few scratches on her armor. She quickly lost the grin though and frowned... "You're holding back. Remember our rules?"

"Yeah, but if I went all out this wouldn't be as much fun!" Issei tried to defend himself. However, Vali shot towards him and Issei just stepped out of the way of every single attack or kick. However, he noticed something else. In Vali's right hand there was a charge of blue energy rippling on her hand. Issei instinctively jumped back and summoned the BoR.

"Hex we got any defensive spells?!" Issei called out as Vali pointed her arm at him. However, before Issei could get a response from Trihexa he was forced to dodge a giant spear coming his way. "Wha?!"

From his left and right two blue armored drag knights began to attack Issei left and right as they pushed him back towards the wall. He saw more and more energy continue to charge up in Vali's arm. A blue magic circle formed around her hand and suddenly things got a little more serious. The drag knights continued to attack him left and right it took only a few seconds for Issei to destroy them, but right after two more would spawn.

' _How is she keeping up!? This has got to be a lot more energy than she's used to using.'_

' _ **Women are a scary thing partner…'**_

"Alright fine you want to fight like this?" Issei grumbled. He shot two beams of black energy towards the drag knights and destroyed them both. It seemed that a new pair wasn't going to spawn so the most reasonable thing was to guess she was reaching her limit with her creating things. However, before Issei could react the giant beam of blue energy shot out at him and his eyes went wide.

"Aw shit…" Issei grunted as he took a defensive stance. The beam collided with his dark energy and he was shot back towards the wall behind him. Without warning he slammed against the wall and coughed out blood. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned.

"I... I am definitely going to feel that in the morning…" Issei slowly got up and rolled his arms.

"Still not done yet?" Vali asked as she continued to walk towards him. "You know you can give up at any time. I haven't even gone all out myself yet."

"Well, what do you know? I haven't either!" Issei shot towards the girl quickly and punched, but Vali dodged. His eyes glowed red as he kicked her into the gut in response. Vali was sent back, but not far as Issei expected. She immediately rushed back to him and the two began to trade blows once again.

' _ **Partner, you should probably finish this up fast. This girl is battle crazed and she won't end until you do. You have a healing factor, she doesn't. The damage she's taking is manageable, but she could be out for a few days if this keeps up."**_

' _So, I need to end this?'_

"Vali, now this is your last chance! Give up now or I'll finish this!" Issei said.

"I was about to say the same thing. Why don't we finish this?!" Vali said as she got into a weird stance. "Just so you know I'm going to use one of my most powerful yet old moves."

Blue and white fire surged up from the ground as the air around them became dense and heavy. Issei could feel the pressure coming off Vali. He could tell she was keeping some of her moves under lock, but he was doing the same anyways.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. If I survive this hit, I win. If you take me out, you win!" Issei called out.

"So, what happens when I win?" Vali yelled the pressure was getting stronger and stronger. "How about you become my servant and ally yourself with me?!"

"Alright done deal, but if I win you become my maid!" Issei roared back with a grin.

"Pfft, a maid!? That's what you want?" Vali said as she grinned. "Looks like you're not too confident in your abilities!"

Issei just grinned as a dark aura began to overtake him. The pages of the book began to turn until it landed on a page Issei was looking for. As soon as the book stopped Issei held his hand out and black energy began to coat on his body.

' _Let's go!'_

' _ **Let's show these bitches true sin!'**_

"Absolute Darkness!" Issei slammed his fist into the ground and a huge insignia with 666 appeared on the ground. All the light from the fire in the arena ceased to shine. The light from the sky disappeared and was covered with complete darkness. The only light in the entire arena was Vali's blue and white flames.

"Tch…" Vali scoffed. She lightened up her attack and managed to condense it into a blast instead of a full out charge explosion. "Going to play like that?"

"Over here." Issei said as he appeared next to Vali. Before he could even utter the O in over before Vali tried to punch him with the energy she had charged up. It shot out and cut through the darkness.

"Come on Val that all you got?" Issei slinked his arm over her shoulders. "You got to really want to hit me…"

Vali grunted and threw a punch that connected with Issei's gut, but the image quickly vanished.

"Manipulation over darkness? Cute." Vali said as she readied her body and senses for oncoming attacks.

"Head of the Lion!" Issei roared out and Vali tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen to what she was telling it. She could feel her body shaking as the Issei roared out from the darkness surrounding her.

"W-What did you do to me?" Vali grunted as she sunk to one knee.

"Thanks to this," Issei held up the Book of Revelations, "I have the ability to take on the attributes of the heads of Trihexa. Lion, goat, shark, dragon, et cetera. It's a work in progress, but I'm liking it so far."

"So, you used the head of the lion to do this?" Vali said as the effects were wearing off. "Then that means…"

Vali stood up and pointed her arm up into the sky. She grinned and, in her hand, blue flame formed a blue flare gun. In her other hand formed a grey and white cylinder.

"The hell?" Issei said as he got into a defensive stance.

' _ **Partner she figured out your weakness! Cover your eyes!'**_

"What!?" Issei was cut off by blinding light and he was too late to cover his eyes. Three shots rang out from the flare gun and the sound the flashbang made ruptured his ears ring. He felt a fist connect with his face as he flung to the side. With his senses still distorted he had to rely on the movement in the darkness.

"Lions are 6 times more sensitive to light than humans…" Vali said as she dashed around Issei. "Which means that if you take on their attributes, you take on their weaknesses as well!"

"Oh, come on! That was like 10 seconds of me using it!" Issei complained with a grin. "This is getting annoying."

"Now we can finish this on equal terms. You're in the dark, but so am I." Vali said as she began to charge up her blue flames. She got back into a stance and began to use her most powerful move. "How about we settle our bet now!?"

"What'd you say!?" Issei said exasperated. With his eyes closed and hearing impaired he decided to just finish this now. "Vali I can't hear or see anything, but I'm going to destroy you now!"

"R-Right!" Vali said laughing. "If you win, I'll become yours!"

"What!?" Issei said in response with a hand to his ear. "I still can't hear you!"

' _ **Idiot…when are you going to stop pretending to be impaired?'**_

' _When I win...she just said she'd give herself to me!'_

' _ **You know Tiamat is going to kill both of us, right?'**_

' _It's worth the maid costume.'_

Val rushed Issei and he used the energy in the area that wasn't him to decide where to attack. He had an act to keep up after all. Issei blocked her first punch, but then Vali hit him with a flame charged kick sending him backwards. He came back and hit back with a blast of magic which Vali swatted away and led with a charge. She got up close and shot off her fully charged blast.

" **{** _ **Azure Flame Cannon!}"**_

A huge blast of white and blue flames shot towards Issei with lightning circling around it. Issei could feel the magic power behind it even though he was inexperienced. The pages of the BoR were flipping fast, before Issei felt his power being drained and a sharp pain in his right leg.

"Oh fuc-!?" Issei groaned as he looked down to see a holy dagger protruding for the new wound in his leg. Before Issei could react, he was hit by the blast as Vali sunk to one knee.

"Finally, that was underwhelming." Vali mumbled as she sat back. Sure, she hadn't gone all out, but she put some effort into it, at least just as much as Issei. She let out a sigh and got back up as her armor was disengaged.

 **{Satisfied?}**

"I should be asking you that Tia…" Vali mumbled. "Anyways, let's go get our new lackey."

"That was a cheap trick!" Issei whined. "I thought you said you got tired after a while?!"

"S-Seriously? You took that head on without any of your powers and are still standing?!" Vali stared at the man walking out of the smoke around him. As she yelled, she fell back down due to exhaustion from over using her power.

"Well, I did use something." Issei walked out into the open with his clothes a bit ripped up, but something else was more prevalent. His right eye was bright right red, and his right arm was covered in darkness which made it look like a giant claw. Vali grunted as she tried to stand back up but was pushed down by Issei as he returned his arm back to normal. **"Stay down."**

Issei's voice took on a deeper tone as his arm returned to normal and he put a hand on her shoulder. Now that Vali got a better look at him, she was kind of amazed. All his scratches were gone, and it was only his clothes that were torn up. Even the wound from where she hit him with the holy dagger she created was gone.

"How are all of your scratches gone?" Vali asked as she thought about it.

"It's a passive power of Trihexa. I can absorb energy with his darkness and use it to heal myself or to fire back at my enemies." Issei just sighed as he helped the girl up. "So, this one is mine right?"

"Of course, not I'm not done y-!" Vali was cut off by a louder and irritated voice coming from her wristband.

 **{Give up Valerie. You won't win. They weren't even using their full power and you're not at 100% either.}** Tiamat grumbled from the wristband.

"Fine…" Vali pouted.

"That was quite a show!" Another voice called out from above them as the darkness surrounding the arena dissipated and the arena began to fade away. Soon Issei and Valerie were both back in Issei's room accompanied by a tall man with black hair and blonde bangs with dark eyes and a beard. He scratched his chin as he looked at the pair. Next to him was an older man with gray hair and a gray beard accompanied by a black suit

"Uh...hi?" Issei said as he sat on his bed.

' _ **It is impressive how calm you can be in front of people who could most definitely kick your ass.'**_

"Good evening!" The man in the black suit with gray hair went up to Vali and gave her a big hug. "It's great to see you again Valerie."

"Hey gramps!" Vali lightened up seemingly and let go of her grandpa. The man soon gave her a smile and went towards Issei. He held out his hand and gave a wide grin.

"Ah, you must be the inhabitant of Trihexa?" The man asked with a girl. "I am Rizevim Lucifer. I am the Valerie's grandfather and one of the top devils."

"O-Oh, uh, nice to meet you!" Issei was a tad bit intimidated. Not only because he was in front of one of the highest devils, but because he was in front of Vali's grandpa.

"That was a magnificent fight Issei! I must say ask, do you know how much of your power you can use?" Lucifer looked like a giddy reporter or a kid who was about to get a new toy.

"Well, I think around 30%? I'm not sure I've never measured it. Hex has only taught me the basics without going into my unsealed apocalypse mode." Issei said as he scratched his head.

"Interesting...Valerie had only used 50% of her power and you still managed to sustain yourself." Rizevim quickly made a mental note and put a hand on Issei's shoulder. "Self-taught no less? I'm impressed! If you ever need training, I'd be happy to help you control your powers."

"R-right…" Issei sighed from the energy from the old man. He was like a happy grandpa doubled.

"Come on old man, I promised I'd train him." The main behind Rizevim said. He gave a quick high five to Vali and then walked towards Issei. "I got to say kid, for someone as young as you, you have a nice collection."

The man pointed towards the bookshelves full of porn, his video games, and the countless other oddities Kenji had left for Issei. Vali slightly looked at Issei with a sigh, but once she looked away Issei gave a thumbs up to the man and the two-fist bumped.

"Anyways, back on topic. I am Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels." Azazel introduced himself and almost immediately he noticed the change in Issei's eyes.

"Can I ask a question?" Issei began. "Where is Kokabiel?"

' _ **Issei, that was a mistake. You never lead with that question. You can't just up and trust everyone you damn idiot.'**_

' _Shit, I let my emotions get the best of me…'_

"That's what I'm here for." Azazel said patting the boy's shoulder and sitting on the bed behind him. "Kokabiel has gone rogue. I had an idea he was plotting something, but this is on another level. I can't have a Cadre running around trying to start a war after all. I also happen to know Kokabiel ordered the kill on you and your caretaker."

"How do you know about that!?" Issei raised his voice a bit.

"I had Penemue use her abilities to get the fallen aligned with him to speak. More importantly, you're looking for him and so are we, and now...now I know you will be able to hold your own against him."

"Wait so that fight was just to test me?" Issei grumbled. "You guys are just using me to take out your trash."

"Yes, but as leaders we can't exactly step in. This area is under control of the Gremory clan. If anyone other than the Sitri's or the Gremory's decided to mobilize there would be chaos." Azazel continued. "So, we need a neutral force that's in semi good standing with every faction. You're more than okay with the fallen, you have a Lucifer as your maid now, and while I'm sure every angel would love to hang you, Michael sure as hell must feel bad for your life. So…what do you say Mr. Apocalypse?"

' _What do you think Hex?'_

' _ **Hm, to be honest I'm not quite sure. If it was me, I'd just kill all of them.'**_

' _This is why you don't get to make decisions…'_

"What's in it for me?" Issei said. "Besides revenge I mean. Shouldn't you guys be, I don't know, AFRAID!? The thing it took all of you to seal is standing right in front of you and you're not doing anything about it!?"

"Issei, do you not understand what they're telling you?" Vali spoke up. "If you decide to go through with this, you'll become your own force in the supernatural world. You won't have to be tied down or watched constantly. This is a chance to prove that the wielder of Trihexa isn't going to try and destroy the world. Besides, as for not being afraid… these two could kill since you're not at full power."

"Hm... that would be handy…" Issei said. "But you're going to have to do one thing for me."

"Which is?" Azazel asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Help me train. I need to get stronger to make sure I won't mess this up. Also, a couple hangouts with Sirzechs would be helpful." Issei said with a grin.

"Heh, I can tell we're going to get along just fine kid." Azazel grinned. "I can make that happen. More importantly, someone else is coming to visit you."

"Who?" Issei asked.

"Yasaka, the nine-tailed fox herself." Azazel said with a grin. "She's the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. Her power is on par with any Ultimate-Class devil so don't make her angry."

"What's she coming here for?" Issei groaned.

"Condolences most likely." Rizevim spoke up with a slightly softer tone. "It's not common knowledge about the fallen attack on the orphanage you were raised in. Most likely, she is here to make sure you don't destroy all of Kyoto or are hostile towards Youkai."

"Always about the politics…" Azazel sighed. "Guess I can't really say anything."

"Right…" Issei just smiled like always. "Might as well get it out of the way."

"Well, I'll come to you to set up training times and whatnot. Have fun you two!" Azazel waved as he summoned a magic circle. Rizevim stepped into it along with Azazel himself.

"Give me lots of grandchildren." Rizevim shot a smile at Issei and Vali as they both blushed. The two powerful beings left the house through the magic circle and Issei flopped back on his bed as Vali laid down next to him and let out a sigh.

"Well they're both energized to say the least…" Issei threw an arm over his head. "So that's your grandpa huh?"

"Yeah…" Vali mumbled.

"If Azazel is sort of like your adoptive father, how come you have a grandpa, but not a dad?" Issei asked but noticed the pained look on Vali's face. She just turned on her side and closed her eyes.

"If it's alright, I'd rather not get into it right now." Vali said sadly, but very sternly. Issei sat up and just looked at the girl. Within the few seconds they stopped talking Vali had fallen asleep and was softly snoring.

' _ **She did use quite a lot of energy with her sacred gear. It may still be the morning, but we should let her sleep for now. Besides, we have that date with Yasaka.'**_

"Yeah…" Issei put a blanket on her and turned off the lights in his room. "See ya Val."

' _Wait did you say date?!'_

As Issei left the room he didn't notice the smile that crept up on Vali's face.

 **{That kid has potential.}** Vali's wristband had glowed blue and Tiamat began to talk. **{He may be in more pain than you, but he's either good at hiding it or he's just digging in his heels and dealing with it.}**

"Yeah, it's impressive to say the least. If I had gone 100%, I would've won, but still. He was able to survive one of my strongest moves and he absorbed it too." Vali said as she rolled over on her back and sighed. "He's a tough one. Anyways, I'm tired as all hell."

 **{Did you forget anything imbued with any sort of energy takes more to create?}**

"R... right…" Vali soon passed out and Tiamat let out a content sigh.

 **{This is about to get crazy…}**

XXXXXXXXX

Issei wasn't sure what time Yasaka was coming over, but he did notice that Azazel was now texting him. Somehow, he had gotten his number and had been texting him all sorts of weapon ideas for him to use. Lances, spears, swords, axes, and anything you could think. All Issei had right now were his powers, the BoR, and Check and Mate. Sure, it was more than enough, but what was he going to do? He had to focus on getting stronger so that Kokabiel wouldn't even pose a threat. Right now, he was sure he could take him, but not without serious consequences or destroying the world around him. He knew just the person to call for help. He punched in the number and he found just the person he was looking for.

" _Mr. Hyoudou...skipping school again?"_ Sona let out an annoyed tone.

" _Oh...well a lot happened. I fought Valerie Lucifer, I met Azazel and Rizevim, I got told to give Rizevim grandchildren, and now Yasaka is coming to my house."_ Issei said with an exhausted sigh. _"I swear Sona, day after day it's just more and more stress. How do you do this?"_

" _What?! You fought Valerie Lucifer and lived?! Trihexa or not she is a serious powerhouse who is on par with some of the Satan's! On top of that you met her grandfather and the Governor General?! Are you trying to start a war?!"_ Sona yelled into her phone. _"Do you know what this means?"_

" _Uh...I could use a massage?"_ Issei said before Sona huffed and yelled into her phone.

" _I'm coming over!"_ With that Sona hung up and Issei just grinned.

"I didn't even have to ask…" Issei said as a magic circle appeared next to him. Suddenly, three people walked out. Sona at the front, Tsubaki in the back, and a blonde-haired boy with a frown on his face.

"Mr. Hyoudou, we need to talk." Sona said as she walked up to Issei.

"Want some tea?" Issei asked with a grin and Sona just nodded and sat down on the couch in his living room. The blonde-haired boy and Tsubaki both stood behind her. Issei set down some tea and sat down on the couch across from them.

"This is larger than I had anticipated and a lot more organized." Sona said with a small smile. "Thank you for the tea."

Issei sat down and waited for Sona to take a sip before saying anything.

"I'm impressed with your skill at making tea. Self-taught I assume?" Sona said as she kept up her smile.

"Well...someone I used to be close with taught me." Issei looked sad as he said this, and Sona took note of this. "Anyways so I could use your help with this talk. I'm not too good politically and I kind of speak before I think."

"Before that I must ask, have you chosen a side yet?" Sona said sternly.

"Well, I wouldn't say I have chosen a side, but I have decided to take an opportunity to put me in good standards with each faction and make me at least look like a good guy to everyone." Issei continued. "According to Azazel it should give me the chance to show I'm not trying to just destroy everything."

"So, what is this opportunity?" Sona cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, about that…" Issei grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I signed up to find Kokabiel and kill him."

"Excuse me?" Sona said with a surprised look on her face. "You mean to tell me you are going to try and kill a Cadre level fallen?"

"Yes ma'am." Issei said as he sat back. Sona was honestly taking this a lot better than he had thought. Originally, he had expected her to freak and try to put him under house arrest or threaten him to stop.

"You have ulterior motives." Sona said with a deadpan. "Why would the inhabitant of Trihexa kill such a specific target that was given to him by the Governor General?"

"Damn you are smart…" Issei said. He stopped and pondered for a moment. "Look I'll tell you, but you have to keep this between you and me. Honestly, I've been way too trusting with others and you're one of the only people that I _think_ I can trust."

"O-Oh...alright…" Sona was a bit taken aback by this statement. She was under the impression the boy wasn't too fond of her as she wasn't the fondest of him.

"Well, it started like this…" Issei began. For the next hour he told the president of everything that happened. How his mother and father had tried to kill him. How he killed his father with his own powers simply because he was scared. How Kenji had found him and taken him in. He left out the part about Lily to protect her though. He told her about how he and Trihexa loathed each other until he decided to get stronger in order to prove himself to the beast. Lastly, he told her of the last couple days and what he had been through. It was just three days ago he had had the encounter with the fallen angel and two demons. He even told her about Kenij. He tried to stop himself from tearing up, but it was beginning to overcome him once he thought back to his foster father's death and even how Lily and the children had looked at him that day. She uttered the same words his mother did…

" _You monster!"_

Those two words would haunt him forever no matter what he did.

"That...must've been hard." Sona was at a loss for words as Tsubaki looked away and the blonde-haired boy was ugly crying loudly.

"Well, it's all in the past…" Issei took a deep breath. "So, whaddya say partner?"

"Partner?" Sona asked quizzically. "Why would this make us partners?"

"Because I need someone to have my back no matter what." Issei began. "I promise I'll be easier to deal with if you help me out."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Sona sighed. To be honest she couldn't believe she was even considering accepting this.

"1. Find a way to get me in better terms with Rias. It'll be easier to mobilize if I'm in both leader's good graces. 2. Help me train up. Lastly, what should I do in this meeting with Yasaka?!" Issei put his hands together and bowed until he looked up and gave Sona a goofy grin. "Please?"

"I figured you'd want more if I'm being honest…" Sona had expected something much more outrageous. "The first one will be easy...it's not that she hates you, but she's quite terrified of you in fact. Your transformation the other night did not help your case either. My older sister has contacted me and told me that Sirzechs likes you though. Apparently, the short meeting the other day gave him a good impression of you. The second and third will be easier."

"So, you'll help me?!" Issei said as he grabbed her hands.

"Yes." Sona said as she blushed a bit.

"Sweet!" Issei wrapped her up in a hug quickly but let go once he saw Tsubaki give him a death glare and the blonde-haired boy grinding his teeth. "Oh, uh, sorry about that."

"R-Right, anyways, I should introduce you to Saji." Sona cleared her throat as she went back into business mode. The blonde-haired boy walked up and offered his hand.

"The name is Genshirou Saji, just call me Saji. I'm the Student Council VP. Just so you know I took up four pawn pieces. So better not get on my bad side or I'll have to-"

"Saji, this is the guy who has Trihexa inside him." Sona sighed.

"W-Wait...this was the guy we saw the other night in that form?!" Saji recoiled his hand and bowed. "SORRY!"

"Pfft!" Issei busted out laughing as Trihexa did the same inside of him. Saji looked up and Sona let a small smile across her face.

" _ **Now THAT is the kind of respect we deserve!"**_ Trihexa spoke out loud to the surprise of Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji. Issei held up the dark spot on his hand.

"Well, this is Hex." Issei said introducing his partner. "He's a little bit less of a rampaging toddler now."

" _ **Do you want me to burn you from the inside out?"**_

"This is...odd." Tsubaki mumbled. Sona just sighed and Saji looked terrified.

" _ **Your clan has proven their strength Sitri, I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to my partner and I. Careful though, he might lose control on you."**_

"Hey! Not yet!" Issei said with a comically hurt look.

' _This…this is Trihexa? He acts like a man-child!'_ Sona thought to herself as she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Anyways, so mind if your servants...leave?" Issei said to Sona as he sat back down. "If Yasaka comes and there's four people here she'll be threatened I'd assume, and I like to not get blown up."

"Hmm, you're probably right. Saji, Tsubaki, you are dismissed." Sona said. Tsubaki nodded and opened up a magic portal while Saji tried to protest but was dragged away by Tsubaki. "You're not going to try anything?"

"You believed him?!" Issei yelled while Sona stifled a laugh. To her Issei was somewhat of a nuisance, but...it wasn't an unwanted nuisance.

"So, when is Lady Yasaka arriving?" Sona began. "I would like to know when we are going to meet."

"No idea!" Issei laid back and yawned. "Everyone just shows up and unloads info on me and then leaves."

"You are quite useful, aren't you?" Sona said sarcastically. "I need to use the restroom, where is it?"

"There's like 5 of them, just go up the stairs and take a left." Issei said as he buried his face in the couch. Sona nodded and got up to leave. Once she made it up the stairs, she noticed the 4 open bedroom doors and the one door at the end of the hallway which was closed. The door in the middle of the two rooms on the left was the one she chose and as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with a sight she wasn't expecting. Vali was pulling up her pants as she just finished using the bathroom. She was wearing her gray sweatpants again with her hair in a ponytail and was currently wearing one of Issei's shirts. She looked wide eyed at girl in the door while Sona stared right back at her with equally wide eyes.

"Uh..hi?" Vali said as she finished pulling up her pants.

"Excuse me." Sona slammed the door and began to walk downstairs, but she was now as equally surprised as when she had found the girl in the bathroom. Issei was laying on the couch with a small fox girl laying on him with a tall woman wearing a kimono with blonde hair reprimanding the small child.

"Kunou, you can't just jump on strangers as soon as you meet them." The tall girl picked up the small fox girl Kunou and placed her on the chair next to her on the opposite couch. "Apologize."

"Sorry Mr. Issei…" Kunou pouted and Issei got up to pat her on the head.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind." Issei said with a grin. "So, I guess introductions are in order…"

"She. Is Sona Sitri" Issei pointed at the girl on the stairs. "And I'm Issei Hyoudou! Wielder of Trihexa!"

Issei struck a pose that made small girl laugh and Yasaka giggle. "W-Wait you two aren't afraid either?"

Issei asked hopefully, but both nodded their heads.

"Wow…I suck at this thing…" Issei said as he hung his head. He went over and patted Kunou's head before making her laugh again with a stupid joke about foxes.

"You're very good with children Issei. Have some of your own?" The blonde girl asked with a teasing wink.

"Heh, no I just lived in an orphanage my entire life so I'm pretty good with kids." Issei said. "Which I guess this is about?"

"Yes, I'm here to speak to you…" The blonde girl said as she stood up and nine tails sprung out from her back. "I am Yasaka the nine tailed fox, leader of the yokai, and Kunou's mother. Do you want to do this alone?"

"No, it's okay...I've told Sona the gist of it." Issei said. Sona walked down and sat next to him before tapping him on the shoulder and whispering something in his ear with a sour face. Issei blushed before his eyes went wide as the other girl staying in his home appeared. "I-Is that my shirt?"

"Yes. Who's the girl?" Vali said as she sat next to Issei on the couch. "Hey Yasaka, Kunou."

"Hello there Valerie it's nice to see you again." Yasaka greeted as she bowed to both Sona and Valerie while they did the same. Kunou jumped up and gave Vali a big grin as Vali returned it.

' _ **You're dead.'**_

' _Shut up I know!'_

"S-So, can we talk now that the gang is here?" Issei said a little nervous.

"Oh yes…" Yasaka said as she approached Issei and took his hands in hers. "I have come here to apologize to you. It is because of my lack of awareness and consciousness that the lion man Kenji Muyo has passed away due to an attack from a fallen angel and two demons. I can't even begin to apologize. Farwater was under Kenji's authority, but it was also in my domain. The only one responsible is m-"

Issei dropped his hands a bit and looked at the girl with a small yet pained smile as he cut her off.

"It's okay really. I can tell you the story if that'd help?" Issei said just trying to get her out of his personal space. Vali was looking at them with a questioning look while Sona just looked a little grim. "You guys can stay. Sona already knows and I was going to tell Vali this anyway."

"I'll spare you the sob story, but basically the Grigori had a file on my existence which was only known by Azazel, Michael, and the leaders of the devils. One of the fallen angels found it and lo and behold they came to Farwater to kill me before I could get any stronger." Issei said as Vali was still a bit confused as to who Kenji was. "As to Kenji...well to sum it up he found me when I was at my worst around 5 or 6. He raised from there on out and taught me how to...well live. I got along with his daughter and we were like a family as more and more orphans started to appear at the orphanage. As to why they killed Kenij and not me…"

Issei stammered at this part. Kenji was a prideful man. He may have been old and wise, but he always had his pride at the forefront. Issei didn't think about it until now, but if Kenji was a lion man this entire time it would make sense his pride got the best of him.

"He…He told the fallen angels that if they didn't hurt anyone else that he would give me up...because it was my 17th birthday a couple days ago so I was leaving anyway. He seemed like he was trying to get rid of me fast, but I think it was because he didn't want the other children to get hurt. But if he was a Youkai then he had to know about my powers! If he knew than he probably only did it because he knew I could handle it!" Issei tried to protest his foster fathers' innocence in the matter.

"It's okay Issei." Yasaka said as she settled into her seat while Kunou made her way over to Issei to give him a hug. Yasaka gave Issei a warm and sympathetic smile. "I understand the situation. I must thank you for finishing the fallen that had invaded Kyoto."

"Y-yeah no problem." Issei smiled as Kunou hugged him and he returned the gesture. It was a nice feeling to say the least. It reminded him of his years at the orphanage with the kids, Kenji, and... Lily. That was the worst part to remember for him. Wait if Kenji was a youkai then…!

"Wait, so this entire time Kenji was a lion man?" Issei said with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, he used to serve me, but after years of service he had a child with his now passed wife, and he left the battlefield." Yasaka stated. "That leads to my other reason for coming. It's about Lily and the children."

"Are they okay?!" Issei leaned forward and almost knocked Kunou on the floor before he quickly caught and her pulled her back up to his lap. "Sorry…"

"Lily?" Sona asked with a cocked eyebrow. She had just noticed he hadn't mentioned her in his original story.

' _Oh, fuck me…'_

"I'm sure you can surmise that Lily is a lioness herself. Due to this Kenji had given her a little bit of training. She is actually quite the fighter." Yasaka said with an oddly prideful face.

"Wait...she's fighting?" Issei deadpanned. Sweet, kind, and gentle Lily was now fighting...what had the world come to? Sure, she was scary when she got mad, but she always reprimanded Issei when he had gotten in fights when he was younger because of bullies. Now she was fighting…

"Yes, a couple days ago she came to me in order to find homes for the orphaned children. As you can guess, they were all youkai as well." Yasaka said.

"How did I never find out?" Issei said flabbergasted. He sunk back into his seat with a sigh and a depressed look.

" _ **I would guess all of their powers weren't enough to signal they were youkai. Kenji was a weakened old lion man, Lily has barely any supernatural power to throw around, and the children weren't even learning how to use their own powers."**_ Trihexa echoed in. Yasaka gave a less than happy look as she heard his voice. Kunou walked back towards her mother to see what was wrong.

"Trihexa…" Yasaka mumbled.

" _ **Nine tails."**_ Trihexa grunted back.

"I... guess you guys aren't on good terms?" Issei guessed.

" _ **You're not going to like the answer."**_ Trihexa said with a grimace. Issei noticed he had become more humane ever since they first met. Normally, Trihexa would cuss Issei out for trying to learn about his past or even say it so grossly that Issei wouldn't want to hear it anymore.

"Not with Kunou here! Say it in his head!" Yasaka became flustered and pulled Kunou closer to her. She had a faint blush on her face and was pouting.

' _You fucked her, didn't you?'_

' _ **Erm...yes.'**_

' _God dammit Hex! How many people have you slept with that I'm going to meet! Also, weren't you a scary fucking giant? How did someone like her sleep with you?!'_

' _ **Well I had a human form. If I had used the giant form, she would've died.'**_

' _Too much info dude!'_

Issei cleared his throat loudly and slapped his face to get rid of the blush.

"I swear…isn't Trihexa supposed to be feared?! You know the whole anti-god shtick?" Issei said as he sighed. "People aren't even afraid of me! Well, except Rias…"

"W-Well, he did always have a way with words…and his human form was quite handsome. It was somewhat like yours Issei. Just slightly larger and more muscular." Yasaka eyed Issei a bit hungrily while Issei just quickly blushed and shook the thoughts out of his head as Yasaka snapped out of it. "A-As to your other question, it's because nobody takes you seriously. You are just a teenager with something dangerous inside you and nothing more to everyone else. Right now, you're extremely powerful, but to the Ultimate-Classes you are like a flea."

"That again?" Issei sighed. "At least I'll be able to knock out two birds with one stone during the fight against Kokabiel."

"I must say though…for a young man you are quite handsome." Yasaka said looking him over. Vali slightly scooted over and for some reason Sona found herself doing the same though she wouldn't admit. Issei quickly recognized the tension between the four people in the room and quickly changed the subject.

"ANYWAYS! Why are you telling me this? Did the kids find homes?" Issei asked getting more serious.

"Yes, I found families for them all in Kyoto. The only reason we hadn't done this before was because Kenji was adamant about giving them a normal life." Yasaka said with a smile. "As for Lily...she's been asking to see you."

"S-She has?" Issei gulped. "Last time I saw her she called me the M-word and told me to never come again."

"M-word? What are you five?" Vali quipped, but soon apologized once Sona shot her a sharp glare and Issei visibly flinched.

"She wishes to apologize for her reaction." Yasaka said bluntly. "She has been training under me directly, but she is being held back by her guilt for sending you away. She was briefed about your past. The only one who knew about your powers was Kenji. Lily only knew you were a hybrid of draconic, angelic, and demonic entities. I'm sure it was quite the shock when you demonstrated them though."

"Is she...here?" Issei asked worriedly.

"No, she did not come with me today. I only brought Kunou with me as an introduction." Yasaka said before she looked at the clock on Issei's wall. "Oh, look at the time! I must return to have a meeting with the other gods."

"Oh, right sorry for keeping you so long!" Issei said standing up and bowing to the nine tailed woman and her daughter.

"Oh, it's no worries, sorry for the intrusion Issei." Yasaka said holding the boy's hands. "I hope we can meet again in more...savory circumstances."

' _That last line felt seductive…'_

' _ **She's pretty crazy in be-'**_

' _Nope nope nope!'_

"So, I'll see you later Yasaka. Kunou." Issei patted Kunou's head as he smiled at her. The small girl hummed in content and then went to stand by her mother as a magic circle appeared. The pair waved until they eventually teleported away. Issei let out a sigh and went to the kitchen to get something to eat as he finally realized Sona and Vali were staring at him.

"Issei. Would you mind explaining her?" Sona's eye twitched as she looked at the boy. She didn't know why, but it irked her.

"Oh right…" Issei frowned. "Sona, Vali. Vali, Sona."

Issei put their hands together in a sloppy handshake as he grinned like an idiot.

"I'm sure you know the Sitri's Vali and Sona this is the wielder of Karma Cognito Draco." Issei said quickly. "Now can we all just get along and I'll explain later? I'm starving and I-!"

Issei stopped dead in his tracks with wide eyes.

"W-What?" Vali said a little worried. As Sona shifted her glasses at him in response. Immediately, Issei sprinted up the stairs.

"I forgot about Raynare!" Issei echoed back.

"Raynare?!" Sona said annoyed. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"It's the fallen angel he brought in, you might want to come with." Vali followed behind with Sona in tow.

Issei was about to slam open the door, but he stopped himself and got recomposed. Sona put a hand on Issei's shoulder and gripped a bit.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sona asked. Issei had to admit, she was good at reading people. Especially him, which annoyed him.

"Why do you say that?" Issei said sarcastically as he stayed standing at the door.

"You're emotionally unstable. You realize this right?" Sona said solemnly while slightly increasing the pressure on his shoulder while increasing her bloodlust.

"I'm not. I can handle this." Issei groaned.

"Really? Because from what Rias reported to me last night, you lost your cool. If this is the fallen angel that tried to kill you then how is she alive?" Sona said as she took her hand off his shoulder and fixed her glasses.

"I just used my powers to hide her and her presence. I didn't kill her." Issei said as he turned towards Sona. "Personally, I'd rather not kill every living being I come across unless it's trying to kill me or makes me mad."

"Really now…" Sona sighed. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Vali perked up behind Sona.

Issei just sighed.

"Just...don't get in my way. You can take her afterwards." Issei said as he opened the door to the room only to find it trashed. The bed was flipped, the dresser was tipped over with clothes strewn about, the chair and desk in the room were broken and there were scratches all over the walls. "Okay...what the actual hell." Issei rubbed his temples.

Vali whistled and Sona was stoic.

"You!" Raynare rushed out from the darkness and lunged at Issei. "Take these off!"

With her claws out Raynare tried to cut Issei as he simply held her back with the shadows in the room. The light was flickering because of the rampage Raynare had in the room.

"Relax lady!" Issei said as he held her back using his powers. Raynare was struggling, but she was now back into her "Yuuma" form and didn't look terrifying.

"So, this is her…" Sona put a hand to her chin. "Can you keep her restrained?"

"Yes ma'am…" Issei said with a grin. He tightened his shadows around the girl as he closed his hand and Vali flipped over the bed. Issei sat the girl down and Sona fixed the light in the room.

"So, Raynare was it?" Sona began. "What were you doing in Kuoh? It's an odd place for a fallen to be when it's the devil's territory…"

Sona increased her killing intent and an obvious gulp was heard from Raynare.

"Piss off! Just let me out of these damn shadows!" Raynare shouted in retort. Sona was about to continue before Vali stepped in.

"Hold on…" Vali activated her wristband and a blue and white whip formed appeared. "There we go."

"Pfft…" Issei giggled in the background until Vali glared at him.

"This is another form of Tia's." Vali said. "It should allow me to see if our friend here is lying or telling the truth."

"A pleasure working with you Ms. Lucifer." Sona said with a grin.

"Likewise, Sitri." Vali shot back her own grin.

' _Well...at least they're getting along…'_

' _ **Trust me partner...if you ever wanted a harem with those two in it...heh, you're fucked.'**_

' _Kill me now…'_

Vali's blue whip lit up as blue aura began to pour onto it and as it surrounded Raynare. However, it was also going into Issei's shadows.

"Uh, Vali? I'm starting to feel weird!" Issei said a little concerned.

"Sorry, because you're restraining her. My whip's power is being absorbed by you as well. Just bear with me." Vali smiled, but then returned her gaze to Raynare. "So... what were you doing here?"

"Urgh!" Raynare tried to resist, but blue flames flared up and got hotter as she grunted. They weren't scorching hot, but they were enough to be a nuisance. "I... I-I was here on orders!"

"See? You can do it if you try!" Vali mocked her as she intensified the heat. "Who's orders?"

"Kokabiel! We-We're here to steal a sacred gear from a visiting nun! Kokabiel was sure it was twilight healing and that he had partnered up with someone to mobilize his plan!" Raynare cried out as the flames began to get hotter. "We were ordered to kill Issei Hyoudou because he would interfere later!"

"Where's your base of operations?" Sona interjected.

"T-The old abandoned church on the outskirts of town!" Raynare said as the blue flames began to dissipate. "I'm only doing it for Azazel's love!"

"Well that was unexpected…" Vali murmured.

"That's a stupid motive and you're even stupider for following orders from Kokabiel. Honestly, I should probably just kill you now and get this over with." Issei said as even he was kind of surprised at what he said. "Uh...the truth aura?"

"Hoh?" Vali looked at Issei with a grin. "How long have you been oogling me?"

"Since you met up with us." Issei said scarily fast and with determined eyes.

"W-Wow...this truth stuff is scary Tia…" Vali said as she had a slight blush and turned her attention back to Raynare. Sona just cleared her throat and looked onward.

 **{Hmph, it works quite well on the opposite gender. I'm sure Trihexa can tell his host all about it.}** Tia said with a angry tone.

" _ **U-Uh, well, moving on! What are we going to do about this partner!"**_ Trihexa said aloud trying to change the subject.

"R-Right!" Issei said. "Sona, can Rias take care of this? She could potentially gain a new peerage member annnnd maybe she won't hate me…or at least just dislike me."

"Hm, I see what you mean...it would also be a good chance for her to prove herself." Sona reasoned. "Have you heard of who she has recently reincarnated as a devil?"

"Seriously? She actually found people to reincarnate?" Issei said a bit flabbergasted.

"Yes, she recently reincarnated Murayama and Kiryuu from your class." Sona said. "They each took up four pieces and their weapons are quite intriguing. Murayama wields the spear Gae Bulg while Kiryuu wields Cupid's Bow. Both are quite inexperienced, but with the right training they should be able to handle themselves."

"The Gae Bulg and Cupid's Bow?!" Issei said. "Isn't that a bit too OP?"

"Quiet." Sona replied. "Now what shall we do with the fallen?"

"Destroy her." Vali said.

"I say let Azazel take her." Issei said nonchalantly.

"I'll choose the second option." Sona sighed before a magic circle had already appeared before them. Azazel stepped out of the circle and gave a sly grin.

"Ah I see you guys have found one of mine!" Azazel said with a grin. "Raynare...I thought you knew better than this."

"A-A-Azazel!" Raynare freaked out as Issei released his hold on her. "It wasn't my idea! It was all Kokabiel!"

Sona walked out the room on her cellphone in order to call Rias about the plan. If Rias wanted to prove herself and get out of her arranged marriage by using new peerage members, this would be the way to do it.

"Now now Raynare...that's no way to talk to someone you're in love with." Azazel mocked sarcastically. "I'll take her back to the Grigori and she'll be put on probation until I decide what to do with her. Thanks for taking care of this Issei. I'll let you know once I've come to a decision. As for the rest of the fallen hiding in Kuoh, I'll let you take this case from here."

"Wait...why me?" Issei asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, it's the same subject as before. You're a faction of your own and a neutral one at that. This is a good chance to get in good graces with the fallen and devils at the same time." Azazel picked up Raynare and summoned another circle. "I have to go punish this one or something like that!"

Azazel quickly left with a huge grin on his face as everyone just stared.

"I... I don't want to know." Issei said as she got rid of his energy in the room as Vali did the same. "So, are we going to go raise some hell or what?"

Issei grinned at Vali as Sona walked in and looked at the two.

"Unfortunately, you won't be raising any hell tonight Issei." Sona smiled slyly. "Rias' peerage will be taking on this mission in order to save that nun. It seems Kiryuu has made friends with her in the past couple of days."

"Oh, come on!" Issei whined. "I know I said she should take care of it, but I need info on Kokabiel!"

"Oh! About that!" Vali said as she dug a paper out of her sweatpants. "I got this from grandpa for you."

"Eh?" Issei quickly took the paper as Sona and Vali crowded him to see what it was. When he read it three things that stuck out to him. They were:

' _Holy Sword Experiment'_

' _Valper Galilei'_

And lastly, the sentence that stuck out to Issei and Hex the most:

' _Locations of the 7 Spirits of God and the Four Beasts of the Apocalypse'_

"What does that mean?" Vali said as she threw her hands up while Sona put a hand to her chin.

"It means I get to kick some ass." Issei grinned as he walked out of the room while Sona and Vali just stared at him.

"He sure is a handful, isn't he?" Sona sighed. "I can't keep up with him."

"That's why were here though right?" Vali grinned as she patted Sona on the back harshly as she blushed and stumbled forward. The silver haired girl walked out the room laughing as Sona trudged behind her.

' _What am I getting myself in to?'_ Sona thought, but oddly…she had a grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXX


	5. A Casual Meeting(s)

Sooooo, I'm not dead. Or I'm not giving up on these stories. I'm just a huge procrastinator and I can't keep a schedule for my life. What have we learned? I'm god awful at updating when I say I will and keeping a schedule. So sorry for the huge gap in updates. However, I'm having two of my close friends keep me accountable, and anyone who reads this can as well. My ideal situation would be to update two stories every week. I currently have 5. Four on this site and one on Wattpad. (I'm also atrocious at sticking with one thing.) So! the plan is for me to update two of my stories each week/every other week at the latest. The schedule will go like this, at least for the time being,

First: TUA and XinE

Second: TPOCRAEG and TGRR

Third: RWBY x Male Reader (Wattpad so don't worry about that one.)

So, here's hoping I can whip my ass into shape here and finish what I've started! Because I understand that feeling when you read a story and suddenly it just stops for months on end and you forget about it. Again, huge apologies for the late update. I'll try to do better next time!

XXXXXXXXX

 **YES:** Kuroka, Le Fay, Gabriel, Grayfia, Yasaka, Ophis, Valerie, Serafall, Rossweisse, Ravel, Sona, and a certain _Red Dragon Empress. Also, possibly Lily._

 **NO, but will still be in the story:** Rias, Koneko, Kunou,

 **Maybe:** Any suggestions brought up along the way, Irina, Akeno and Xenovia..

XXXXXXXXX

"This building is a bit extreme isn't it?" Issei said as he stood in front of the ORC building next to Sona and Tsubaki. School had just ended for the day and Sona was keeping up her end of the bargain. They were trying to repair the bridge between Rias and Issei.

"Rias has always had…extravagant tastes per say." Sona said while sighing as Issei was texting on his phone. "Who do you even have to text? You know like four different people here."

"Make that five!" Issei said holding his phone out like a toddler. "Vali, Saji, Azazel, Yasaka, and Rizevim!"

"Issei…you have two of the most powerful beings in the supernatural world on speed dial?" Sona said with a twitching eyebrow. "Are you trying to start a war you idiot!?"

"Sona." Issei said with a serious look as he put his hand onto Sona's shoulder. Sona was taken aback by the sudden seriousness and she blushed a bit. The serious, stoic, and strong man was her type after all. However, all of that was shattered when Issei grinned slyly. "Feeling jealous?"

Sona swiped his hand away and groaned before walking forward with Tsubaki giggling a bit.

"You know Issei, this is the most relaxed I've seen Sona in a while." Tsubaki smiled slightly. "In her position here and in the supernatural world, she doesn't get much relaxation. However, between you and me, she's had most of her jobs switched to dealing with you instead of the usual workload she's dealing with. So, thank you."

"Heh, who knew it would actually take the apocalypse to have Sona catch a break." Issei grinned while Tsubaki smiled back before adjusting her glasses and walking forward to catch up to her king. "Damn, Sona must have it hard eh?"

' _ **Aye, it seems that the adults of this world put more pressure on her than they should. With her elder sister though…It's kind of an escape for her.'**_ Trihexa said in Issei's mind.

"Her sister is one of the great Satan's, right? Ice and all that?" Issei said while putting a hand to his chin.

' _ **Wow looks like you have been paying attention to what I've been teaching you. But yes, that's her. Complete opposites.'**_

"A fun loving and probably hotter Sona? Sign me up." Issei chuckled as he began to catch. "Welp, it's showtime."

Once he walked into the building, he found a stairway leading up to the second floor. Taking it, he eventually found two large doors with 9 demonic presences behind it. The combined power was large, but nowhere near Vali or Yasaka. There were two female voices talking to each other on the other side. Once Issei knocked he heard the room go quiet and he could feel the tension growing.

' _Maybe this was a bad idea…'_ Issei thought before a huge demonic presence entered the room and Issei went wide eyed before summoning his shadow claws and busting through the door.

"Sona!" Issei said flying towards the presence. He wasn't really paying attention to the room, but the sudden power rising got Issei scared over her wellbeing. He dashed towards the presence without looking to what it was before Trihexa spoke up in his mind.

' _ **Kid wait!'**_ Trihexa roared out as Issei's claw came inches away from the red-haired man in front of him. The darkness dissipated thanks to Trihexa and Issei looked up to see Sirzechs looking at him with a smile before he bursted out laughing in front of Issei.

"Uh…what?" Issei said as he looked around him and at the man in front of him. Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the couch next to Kiryuu, Motoyama, and a blonde-haired girl with green eyes was looking up at him confused. Tsubaki was holding back a laugh while Sona had a very light blush on her face while she just looked surprised.

"Oh my!" Akeno spoke up with a giggle. Rias just looked terrified sitting in her chair next to her brother. "It appears your knight in shining armor has arrived Sona."

"Hahaha!" Sirzechs continued to chuckle heavily as Grayfia sighed beside him. "Whenever you're around there's never a dull moment Issei!"

"Uh…sorry about that." Issei said blushing in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know it was you Sirzechs."

"Heh, pay it no mind Issei. I assume you were simply stepping in to save miss Sitri?" Sirzechs wiped his eyes. He looked back to Issei with a friendly smile as he turned to Rias. "Relax Rias, there is nothing to be afraid of. I can assure you that Issei would not cause harm to you or any member of your peerage."

"R-Right…" Rias said as she looked at the embarrassed Issei and felt a odd sense of relief knowing he could be embarrassed to. Sona quickly walked up to him and whispered in his ear while he blushed harder.

"What were you thinking?!" Sona whisper yelled into his ear with her own light blush.

"I thought you were in danger! It was a pretty normal atmosphere until he showed up and I freaked okay!" Issei said rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know whether to feel safe or in danger." Sona groaned as she turned back to Rias and Sirzechs. "Ahem! Well, now that that is over, we should move onto business."

"Ah, right. Always business first!" Sirzechs grinned. "So, Issei, Sona and Rias have both told me that you and Rias have gotten off to a…wrong foot."

"Uh, yeah." Issei said still a bit embarrassed. He cleared his throat before standing up straight and continuing. He turned towards Rias and looked her in the eyes before he bowed to her. "Rias…I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we first met. I was, and still am, dealing with a bit of a hard situation so I just felt that you were taking advantage of that. I was a bit harsh with what I said, so I just wanted to officially apologize. I know that me going into apocalypse mode that night didn't help either, but like your brother said. I would never hurt you or your peerage just for the hell of it."

Rias looked at him, almost as if she was studying him for a moment before she spoke up, half scared, and half relieved.

"Issei, I understand your positioning. I would also like to apologize for the way I saw you and treated you. I see now that I was mistaken in the way I approached you. I wouldn't have been able to reincarnate you anyway because of your power, but I shouldn't have gone that way in the first place. I have been apprehensive of approaching you recently because of what's happened in the past week, but I want to rectify things with you." Rias said formally, but also heartfelt. She stood up and Issei stood back up as well. He held out his hand in a sign of peace as she did the same.

"Thanks for being so understanding Rias. I'm not asking you to treat me like anything else than just another student." Issei smiled as Rias held her own small smile.

"That went much better than I expected." Sona leaned over to Tsubaki. "Didn't expect Issei to act like that. Usually he's much more…boorish."

"I suppose he has his own reasons for the way he acts." Tsubaki whispered back while Sona nodded.

"Well now!" Sirzechs said patting both Rias and Issei's backs. "That was a great show of comradery. Now then! Me and Azazel have talked it over and have officially decided to ask a favor of you Issei."

"A favor? So, this meeting wasn't just to patch things up between me and Rias?" Issei said a bit apprehensive. Sure, he agreed to help them out, but this kind of attention could lead to him being used. He sighed heavily before crossing his arms and leaning forward. "No promises, but what is it?"

"Good to see you're interested." Sirzechs grinned while Grayfia just sighed. "First, I want to let you know that we've discussed things with Archangel Michael, and he's been filled in about your life up until this point. Because of Azazel's failure to keep you a secret and your recent transformation we were debating on coming up with a cover story or just flat out tell the truth. Eventually we concluded that we needed to be up front with Michael. However, he wanted to tell the other Seraph's and…let's just say that they aren't exactly happy with us."

"So, the angels know about me? You mean the people who are literally my arch nemesis' every which way can now come and smite me whenever?" Issei deadpanned. "I remember Vali hitting me with holy daggers during our duel and that burned like hell so why would you tell the people who are literally made of that!?"

"I know it seems like a oversight, but you have to understand that the peace between the factions is at risk here, for better or for worse. We could come together to kill you, or we could simply destroy each other for your alliance. Telling Michael was a necessary evil. Besides, he is on your side and not against you. Do you know much about how you gained your powers?" Sirzechs said as he took a seat on the couch next to Kiba. Issei thought about it for a bit before he shook his head. In truth he had never really thought to ask Trihexa how exactly their partnership came to be. All he knew was that due to his heritage he was the perfect vessel to hold him, but that's all he ever knew from it. "Well, long story short 17 years ago, Trihexa broke from his seal. It was a much more complicated seal that took all faction leaders to seal him the first time and sealing him again was going to be much harder now that _you know what happened_."

' _What's he talking about?'_ Issei asked Trihexa in his head.

' _ **God's dead. That's how it was easy for me to break the seal.'**_ Trihexa said matter of factly.

' _Ah, right.'_ Issei sweat dropped before nodding his head towards Sirzechs.

"We needed a new way to seal him without using the same methods as before, you can't exactly kill Trihexa, but you can stop him. That's where you came in. We got wind of a angel, demon, dragon, and human hybrid. We didn't stop to question our decision or to ask how you came to be, but we had to decide quickly. That's when we made the choice to seal Trihexa within you. It didn't hurt that Trihexa willing accepted you as a vessel because he thought he could take you over and go from there." Sirzechs said crossing his arms. "So, for that, I am truly sorry. Truth be told we don't know where your real parents are, but I know what happened with your foster parents and that wasn't our intention. Michael hand picked them because of how devout they were, but it seems Trihexa was too insistent on trying to break out of you he caused them to snap."

"Well…" Issei stopped and rubbed his head. This was a lot to take in at one time and Hex had never told him any of this. "I'm not sure how I feel about this, but if you hadn't made the decision we probably wouldn't be standing here today. Besides, having a giant monster that wants to kill or bang everything in sight isn't always a bad thing."

Sirzechs laughed while everyone else just looked on at Issei and the man. They seemed like they forgot about everyone else in the room but continued anyways.

"Second on the agenda is that favor I was talking about." Sirzechs said placing two files he was holding on to the entire time. It had a red stamp that said classified and the other one under it said the exact same thing on the front. "These are a little bit of information on two of your targets. For the sake of secrecy, you may open these now, but do not discuss these two files with anyone other than Valerie Lucifer or Sona Sitri."

"Sona and Vali?" Issei questioned. "What makes them special?"

"They're the two people closest to you right now yes? Frankly, you can't always fight alone and Azazel and Rizevim aren't going to always be able to train you in their spare time." Sirzechs said as Issei stepped forward to grab the files before he stepped backwards and looked at Sirzechs again sighing.

"What's the catch?" Issei said raising an eyebrow.

"Remember how I mentioned that favor?" Sirzechs grinned.

"Yes…" Issei said nervously.

"These two files will be the payment for said favor and it might just increase your relationship with not only the devil faction, but my family in general." Sirzechs said grinning, but also very seriously. Issei returned the look before nodding. He took both files and Sirzechs stood up and held his hand out. "Just so you know, this favor could very well be thrown out in a weeks' time. It's all relying on fate at this point. I'll give you more information, but right now you're more than strong enough to do it."

"I'll take your word for it." Issei put the files under his arm before shaking Sirzechs hand. "Thanks, Sirzechs."

"Anytime Issei. Consider me the older brother you've never had." Sirzechs said as he patted his shoulder. "Actually, I have one more thing for you. I wanted to let Grayfia train you a bit. I need to speak to Sona and my little sister and her peerage, so she'll teach you how to boost your magic power without giving yourself away. Azazel has taught her some information about the Book of Revelations, so she'll teach you how to use it better."

"Huh, well alright then. Take it away my Queen." Issei said sarcastically as he turned to walk towards the door. Grayfia narrowed her eyes in annoyance before following him out the door while Sirzechs just smiled and turned to Rias. The last thing Issei heard before he got out of earshot was…

" _So, Rias, about your marriage…"_

XXXXXXXXX

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Issei said leaning on one leg. Grayfia began to set up a magic barrier as Issei looked at her work. "You just gonna fire a few spells at me and I'll try and block them or something?"

"No. This will be much more basic since your ignorance shows through your battle skills." Grayfia said coldly as she looked at Issei. "Because of the _thing_ you are, you have an affinity for all things destructive. Lightning, fire, ice, and darkness are your main attributes. While you are part angel, you have a severe weakness to light due to the apocalypse inside of you. For right now you must learn to utilize more than just a few spells in the Book of Revelations. Summon it."

"Alright…a bit harsh lady." Issei sighed as he held out his hand and a dark circle appeared in front of him before turning into the book. It was suspended in the air as it opened. Issei began to look through the pages before looking at Grayfia with a deadpan. "You know I can't read any of this right? It's all in Greek."

"You can't read it? Then how did you use the spells during your fight with Ms. Lucifer?" Grayfia still held her stoic expression, but her eyebrows were raised a bit more now.

"I couldn't tell ya. I just kind of wanted it to happen and it did. Any ideas Hex?" Issei asked aloud as he continued to flip through the pages.

" _ **Well, of course I can read it, but that's not gonna do anything if you don't have a firm grasp on the spells. The Book of Revelations is an extension of me and now you. However, it's not at full power yet. You won't gain your full potential until you kill the four beasts of the apocalypse."**_ Trihexa explained. " _ **Frankly, that book might be one of the most powerful weapons in existence right now. However, its power was split into five beings. Me, the lion, the ox, the man, and the eagle."**_

"What they don't have names?" Issei put a hand to his chin. "And why was your power split into other beings aside from just being sealed away?"

" _ **Well, as for their names, they've changed over time constantly. Every generation has their own four beasts. As for why my power was split…well, long story short, I was betrayed."**_ Trihexa spoke with more venom in his voice than usual. " _ **If I had had full power, I would've been able to take on the factions, but my four subjects decided to rebel against me and siphon my power through their own ways."**_

"So, these four are kind of like my arch nemesis' now?" Issei asked. "It'd make sense considering how Azazel and Rizevim have given me a bit more information now. So, all I gotta do is go kick their asses, take our power back, and then I'm at full potential?"

" _ **Heh, you make it sound easy."**_ Trihexa chuckled heavily. " _ **I suppose that is how it would be in your mind. Anyways, back to the situation at hand, I'll lend you my knowledge of the old language and its newer counterpart."**_

Issei nodded before his eyes went wide as the world around him began to move around. He looked at Grayfia who looked over at him with her dull eyes but was still slightly concerned. Issei wobbled a bit as he looked at the book.

"Uwagh…what ith thith…" Issei tried to speak but began to slur his words. As he looked the book the words began to come off the page and circle around him. After a while, the letters began to shift to English and put themselves back onto the pages of the book. Issei fell backwards and landed on his butt before he snapped back to reality. He had a massive headache now as he held his aching head while he looked at Grayfia in bewilderment.

"Mr. Hyoudou…are you alright?" Grayfia said as she walked towards him.

"Uh…y-yeah I think so." Issei said as he stood up, still a bit wobbly. "I think I just hit an overload."

" _ **That's pretty much right. I just unloaded centuries of a language and its changes into your brain. Must've took a toll on your body."**_ Trihexa said while Issei just sighed.

"Couldn't that have literally shut me down!?" Issei freaked out while Grayfia just stifled a laugh.

" _ **Eh, yeah it was 50/50."**_ Trihexa said happily.

"Bastard…anyways let me try now." Issei said picking up the book that had fell to the ground. Once he opened it up, he went wide eyed in amazement. "Woah, it's like I can understand it now. Never thought I'd be able to read Greek."

"Now, you've only used defensive spells at this point, so try to use an offensive spell." Grayfia said holding out her hand as a red circle appeared.

"Uh, you sure you'll be alright? I wouldn't want your husband to wipe me off the face of the earth because I hurt you." Issei said a bit worried as he held out his hand while a black rune with 666 on it appeared in front of his hand.

"You know he's not my husband, right?" Grayfia looked at him. "I may be his Queen, but that doesn't mean we're in a relationship. It's been called more of a brother sister type relationship."

"Ahhh, sibling zoned right? Well, I still wouldn't want to hurt you." Issei said as he narrowed his eyes. "It ain't my fault if this goes wrong! Hm…let's try this! Frost Spike!"

Issei landed on a page with an ice spell on it as he held out his hand and focused his magical energy. His rune went away and was replaced by a blue aura covering his hand as a small icicle in front of him became a huge spear in front of him. He flicked his wrist before shooting it towards Grayfia. However, before it hit her it split into 40 different small icicles that began to rain down on Grayfia. Grayfia was unmoving as they rained down upon her and proceeded to block every single one without a sweat. As fast as they flew towards her, they came flying back towards Issei as he went wide eyed. He dodged a few before holding out his hand and using a defensive spell to block the rest.

"Woah! You never told me that we were fighting!" Issei said as he dodged a blast of lightning from Grayfia.

"I shouldn't have to. Your opponents would have already killed you by now in a real fight." Grayfia said shooting a few more spells towards the boy. Issei rolled to the right before flipping to another page. "You need to be able to adjust to your opponents. Not all will be weakling like the devils and fallen you have fought. You're power is close to a Satan, but if you fight one of them you will most likely lose."

"Fire wall!" Issei said as he held out his hand as a wave of fire encompassed the spells Grayfia was using and moved towards her. It knocked her back before she put it out with water before shooting two more blasts at Issei. He dodged quickly before getting annoyed. "Yeah I know already!"

"Okay this is dumb!" Issei roared before a dark energy began to encompass his right arm.

"You're going down! Shadow Rush!"

Darkness encompassed his legs and made them look more beast like before he dashed towards Grayfia, leaving a crater behind him. The shadows covering his right arm formed into a claw as he slashed downwards and the older woman. She leaned backwards, narrowly missing the attack before Issei fired off a point-blank blast of ice that sent her flying backwards. She quickly recovered and before Issei could make another move they both heard clapping.

"Bravo!" Sirzechs came from the ORC building accompanied by Sona and Tsubaki. He clapped at the two. As both deactivated their spells they were about to fire off. "Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but Grayfia can get a bit carried away. Anyways, it's good to see you've found an understanding of that book of yours. Hopefully, now you'll be able to master the power you have before focusing in on your targets. Anyways, remember to look at those files when you get home Issei, I'm sure they would be of great help."

"Right." Issei said as Sirzechs patted him on the back as he made his way towards Grayfia.

"As for you I think it's finally time we get home." Grayfia said looking at Sirzechs.

"Couldn't we stay for just a little longer? I know Serafall has definitely left her paperwork for me to do." Sirzechs complained with a smile. Grayfia smiled back, but soon got serious.

"That's exactly why we have to go back." Grayfia sighed as she summoned a circle below them. Sirzechs sighed before turning and looking at Issei.

"Well it's goodbye for now Issei, Trihexa." Sirzechs waved. "Oh, and Issei?"

"Yeah?" Issei said as the light began to encompass the pair.

"Try to be more careful with your powers. That last transformation alerted all three factions, so they know somethings up. I did my best to say that even I didn't know what it was, but that might not hold for long once they got curious." Sirzechs said smiling. "Oh, and you might want to head back home. Vali did say she was bringing her peerage along."

Then the two teleported out of there and Issei just looked on with a deadpan.

"What did he just say?"

' _ **I think Vali is bringing her peerage over to your house. That ain't going to be good. Oh well, I'm taking a nap so try not to get into any fights while I'm asleep.'**_ Trihexa said as Issei just sighed.

"You look like you're having fun." Sona said walking out towards him with Tsubaki in tow.

"You could say that. That or I'm about to be kicked out of the house I just moved in to." Issei said looking back at Sona.

"Miss Lucifer giving you some trouble?" Sona said as she and Tsubaki walked past him.

"Sadly." Issei said as he unsummoned the BoR. "You down to help me kick them out?"

"As fun as that sounds, and it doesn't, I think you can handle her on your own." Sona said as the two began to walk down the path before Sona turned back with a witty remark. "Why don't you go show her the apocalypse?"

"I swear if I ever meet your sister…" Issei muttered as Sona and Tsubaki finally were out of sight. "Guess I should head home."

Issei held out his and a black magic circle appeared as he stepped into it. Darkness encompassed him as he opened his eyes to the sight of his room before shuddering.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." Issei said as he flopped down on his bed. "It's only 5 o'clock? Wonder when Vali is coming."

The boy felt his eyes begin to shut as he heard footsteps begin to walk up to his door, but they weren't going slow, they were going fast. He was about to sit up until his door flung open and Issei shot up in surprise.

"Oof!" Issei was immediately tackled and shot back down on his bed. "What the hell!"

"You know I've heard a lot about you. I've been dying to meet one of the strongest men in the universe." A sultry voice cooed to Issei. Soon, two ears were pointed in his view and he could feel a tail wrap around his waist. Along with two… _assets_ pressing onto him and two beautiful brown orbs looking right at him, he was extremely confused.

"WOAH!" Issei scurried back and fell off his bed. "Who the hell are you!?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You have something in you that's stronger than almost anyone, which means you're going to have strong offspring. Annnd…" The girl said rubbing her finger on Issei's chest. "I just happen to need children to continue my race…"

Issei looked down and took a deep breath. Whatever she was doing to him, it was working.

"So, why don't you show me _the apocalypse?_ " She said as she moved up to bite his ears.

"Just calm down for like five seconds! First off, that pun was bad. Second off, why the hell are you in my house?!" Issei said standing up and grabbing Check and Mate of his desk. "I'd prefer not to fight, but at least take me out to dinner beforehand!"

Just then the door slammed open as Vali walked in looking annoyed.

"Kuroka!" Vali roared out while the girl shuddered.

"Yes Vali?" Kuroka turned to the silver haired girl.

"What did I tell you about trying to mate with my friends!?" Vali said annoyed. "This happened with Sairaorg too!"

"Wow. Here I thought I was special." Issei said putting his guns back down on the desk. "I assume she's a part of your peerage?"

"Sadly." Vali said with a sigh as she walked up to Kuroka and picked her up by the neck of her kimono. "Issei, Kuroka. Kuroka Issei Hyoudou."

"Hi, Issei.~" Kuroka said with a wink before Vali just sighed again.

"Fair warning, she will try to get in your pants relentlessly." Vali began to walk out. "Come downstairs when you're ready. I have a few others for you to meet with before we tell you why we're here."

"Right…" Issei droned before laying back down on his bed.

' _ **I think we should make children with her.'**_ Trihexa said matter of factly in Issei's mind.

' _And why?'_ Issei rolled over so his face was in the pillow.

' _ **She's a nekomata. Their race has been in decline for several years now. There are fewer and fewer males being born into their current generation, so they have to adapt or die out.'**_ Trihexa surmised. ' _ **Being the leader of a nekomata generation could yield great benefits. Not only would you have litters of children, but you would be renowned as a hero for saving a demon clan.'**_

' _I'm not disagreeing with you, but I'm not trying to be a father anytime soon. Not that you're helping with that. I swear if I come across one more person you've banged, I'm going to kill myself and let you destroy the world.'_ Issei said in his mind as he hopped up and put on some more comfortable clothes.

' _ **I haven't "banged" that many people kid. I've been sealed for centuries and I have a lot of pent up anger. Would you rather have me destroy your universe or have sex?'**_

' _Just…never mind.'_ Issei said walking out into the hallway. He began down the stairs as he made his way towards the living room as he came upon five people lounging around his house. On the couch was a guy with who had red and yellow armor on and was extremely toned. He had a staff lying on the table in front of him while a woman wearing what looked to be like a white and blue school uniform sat next to him wearing a blue witch hat and a blue and pink cape. She watched the TV intently while a random channel was turned on. Next to them on the armchair was Vali who was laying on it without a care in the world in her usual gray sweatpants and blue t-shirt while eating chips. Kuroka was on the armchair across from her and looked to be cuddling herself up on the chair, but Issei could feel there was one more presence somewhere. That's when the smell hit Issei. An aroma that was even better than Lily's cooking hit him, and he felt like he was in heaven. He looked towards the kitchen to see a man wearing a suit with blonde hair down to his shoulders along with glasses was wearing an apron. He pulled something out of the oven, and it looked to be some sort of meat. There was countless other foods about the kitchen that Issei didn't even know he had the ingredients for. As he walked down the stairs everyone looked at him and paused as they studied him…before the four went back to the TV and the blonde continued cooking. Issei had to admit. This irked him quite a bit.

"Okay you can't just come in my home and not acknowledge me!" Issei protested as he looked at everyone.

"Sh!" Vali said throwing the bag of chips at Issei as he deadpanned at her.

"Vali! What did I say about eating before dinner?" The blonde-haired guy said from the kitchen.

"Brother please!" The blonde-haired girl with the witch hat cried out. "This is the good part!"

"This is really boring…" The man with the red and gold armor said as he slid down the couch and closed his eyes. Kuroka just lazily draped an arm over the chair as she waved to Issei.

"Who…" Issei said as a dark aura encompassed him. The change in atmosphere caused all five members to change their gaze to him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

XXXXXXXXX

"So, Azazel…would you care to tell me why you kept documents about the boy?" Michael the Archangel said while the three other Seraphs sat next to him, one on his left and two on his right. On the other side of the table was Sirzechs, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beezlebub, and Falbium Asmodeous accompanied him. On Azazel's side was Baraquiel, Shemhazai, and Penemue. The other three leaders of the Grigori were unable to make it due to prior commitments, but right now their side was in the hot seat. They were currently in a secret building in heaven that was only accessible if one had the correct magic key. Right now, they sat in a giant room with a huge round table inside with windows looking out onto the clouds below them with light beaming in from all different sides. Aside from the faction leaders, there was Rizevim and a woman with

"Yes, I am quite intrigued as to how the incarnation of the apocalypse has arrived in Rias' area." Sirzechs said with a certain aura of malice. Sitting away from the groups on their own side of the room upon a red and white throne was a woman and a man. The woman had long blonde hair that was tied up on the top with green eyes and a long blue dress that exposed her chest and brown boots that reached her knees. Next to her was a man with dull gray eyes, spiked up hair, and stubble around his sharp chin. He was well built with a white suit on accompanied by a blue undershirt and white tie. Both looked uninterested in the topic, but the blonde woman looked particularly annoyed with the meeting in general, while the man next to her was falling asleep.

"Well, I figured someone might as well keep track of the kid. If his power went crazy, he could've wiped Japan off the face of the earth." Azazel said leaning backwards comfortably.

"Personally, I think that what Azazel did is justified." Penemue spoke up. "Powers cannot be unchecked forever, without some form of information on something like Trihexa's whereabouts, it could be catastrophic."

"While I agree with you to an extent, this could have been communicated better. If this boy turned out to be dangerous and attacked Kuoh, he could've started another war." Michael said a little saddened. "No side is prepared for something like that to happen…not again."

"Which brings me to why I called this meeting." Sirzechs said with an edge to his voice. "The Fallen Angel side is in hot water with the other two factions. Azazel, you've had fallen angels continuously invade Kuoh and observe for sacred gear users. Not only that, but we've seen a huge increase in movement from the fallen. Not only have you attacked my sister, but you've made moves on that boy again."

"Now we're getting to meat of this meeting." Azazel said grinning. "It's not me."

"Not you? Care to elaborate?" Sirzechs said as he leaned forward.

"Notice how we're missing a few Cadres?" Azazel said pointing to the other three empty seats. "Two of them had prior commitments, but one of them has been AWOL ever since Issei was attacked. The file I had on him, among other things, was stolen recently as well. Of course, I don't think this coup is anything new, but this specific Cadre has been wanting a new war for a long time."

"Kokabiel…" Michael said putting a hand to his chin. The Seraph Gabriel was next to him and she looked like she was about to implode. Not only was she mad about Kokabiel, but the bigger idea was this boy named Issei. She remembered having to seal Trihexa into a child, but she wasn't aware of the inner workings. Michael had explained everything the last time he met with Sirzechs so she was a little more than just mad. This beast was the very evil they swore to defeat and they're trying to protect or ally with it?!

"Who's to say Trihexa isn't working with Kokabiel?" Gabriel spoke up. "He's the incarnate of evil, but we're treating him like he's nothing!"

"Sister, I understand your frustration. I pray that you may find it in your heart to forgive me for keeping this from you. However, if there is a chance, we can make Trihexa an ally we would never have to lose our brothers and sisters to a war we cannot win alone." Michael said putting a hand on her shoulder. Gabriel just pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I get what you're saying Gabe, but right now that kid isn't stronger than me or Sirzechs." Azazel spoke up. "We could take him down if it came to it, but would that really be the right choice?"

"What?" Gabriel looked at him. "How could it not be?"

"What happens when we kill the seal that's keeping Trihexa contained?" Azazel said to which Gabriel looked to be in thought. "We could try and seal him in the original seal once again, but he'd break out eventually. Currently, Trihexa can talk and think. Whereas before he was angled to destruction, lust, and carnage. Issei is part angel, demon, dragon, and human. This is huge. A god tier being is sealed inside of a draconic Nephilim who's ¼ human. We're not gonna get another chance like this for the rest of our existences."

"He's not wrong Gabriel." Michael spoke up. "Making him an ally of all factions is a priority. Young Issei isn't an evil person, but he could be led down that path if he lets his emotions take control."

Each member present nodded at the Seraphs words as they all came to an agreement.

"So, whose made progress?" The blonde-haired woman spoke up. She looked excited to know all about it. "I didn't come here to not hear anything interesting."

"Elsha…could you be a bit more…rational?" The man next to her spoke.

"Xander, we've sat here and did nothing for the past 30 minutes besides listen to them talk about things they should have already known! The only thing we've learned is that the boy has a name!" Elsha said annoyed. Rizevim chuckled at the pair as he stood up.

"I think we should speak on what we all intend to do." Rizevim announced his presence as he walked towards the table. "I may not be a leader, but we must be in tune with each other if we wish to find snub this spark of war before it ignites. Why don't I go first? Azazel and I have come to an agreement that Issei needs to be given much more trust than we currently have in him. The boy will not be apart of any faction, but he will help those who will give him their trust."

"Is that truly a good idea?" Gabriel spoke up. "What's stopping him from coming and destroying all of heaven or even earth itself?"

"Gabriel please…if need be, we would be able to stop him without much damage." Michael said looking at Gabriel. "It's my fault that the child is in this mess, so I won't stand by and allow him to destroy himself. Or anyone else."

Putting her faith in Michael, Gabriel took a deep breath and relaxed into her seat. The other two Seraphs looked at her with understanding eyes as the other faction leaders watched it unfold.

"Why don't we just have me or Xander find and kill Kokabiel?" Elsha asked leaning forward. "We could take him out in less than a minute alone and even less with the both of us. So, what's stopping that?"

"I was gonna get to that." Azazel spoke up. "We've officially put Issei on the job of finding and capturing Kokabiel."

"What!?" Gabriel jumped up again to nobody's surprise.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sirzechs said as he put a hand to his chin. "If need be, we can step in, but it also allows us to gauge his abilities and see how far he's willing to go for revenge."

"Revenge?" Gabriel spoke up as Azazel, Sirzechs, Rizevim, and Michael all exchanged looks.

"As of right now this is technically classified, but I'm sure we should tell you guys how we've gotten into this position and why this is blowing up now. Kokobiel isn't only linked to this, but he has a bit of a larger role to play in all of this. However, there's someone who would be much better to tell you all of this." Azazel said as the doors to the meeting room opened. Out stepped a young woman with long blonde hair that reached past her waist. She had a blue ribbon holding up her hair in a ponytail with two lion ears poking out of the sides of her head. She had yellow eyes with a small nervous smile on her face. She had an ample bust size and was wearing a blue and brown jacket that showed off her midriff with khaki pants that hugged her figure and legs. She was wearing brown boots that went up to just below her knees along with a lion tail sticking out of the back of her pants that hung above the floor.

"H-Hello there…" The young woman said with a shy wave. "My name is Lily and I'm a…friend of Issei's."

"Ah Lily! Perfect timing!" Azazel said standing up as Yasaka walked up behind Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Yasaka said with a small smile. "Kunou got lost again and we had to go and search for her. It's good to see you all under an amicable roof though!"

"It's quite alright Yasaka!" Rizevim said gesturing her in as he pulled out two of the chairs next to the fallen angel side and allowed the two women to sit down. "It's good to see you as well my dear."

"Always the gentleman Rizevim." Yasaka said smiling while turning her attention back to the group as she looked at Elsha and Xander while nodding at them individually to which they returned the gesture. "Red Dragon Empress…White Dragon Emperor."

"Pardon my interruption, but I am quite curious as to why Issei seeks revenge." Gabriel spoke up quickly as she wanted to get to the point of this. "Michael has told me his foster parents had tried to kill him when he was younger, but he has already killed his foster father. Why does he desire revenge?"

"Well…" Lily started as she began to tell the story of how her father found Issei, took him in, raised him, and eventually sold him out to protect the other children, yet died apologizing to the boy. Of course, she left out the fact she had yelled at him to get out. Thanks to that. she found herself sitting with an aura of guilt because of what she had told Issei the last time they were together. The death of her father was still taking a huge toll on her mentally, but she was getting through it by training with Yasaka and the other youkai. Her father had taught her basic martial arts, so the actual fighting wasn't too hard, but the magic part was a bit harder. For now, though, she had no idea what Issei was going through these past few days ever since moving to Kuoh. There was only two people she had to worry about now that the youkai children were adopted and Kenji had passed, herself and Issei. "So…that's about it. Issei is probably in a hard place right now and needs the distraction to keep him from losing himself. I'm sure the transition isn't exactly easy for him."

However, Azazel sighed a bit.

"Hard wouldn't' exactly be the right word." Azazel said as he slid a folder over to Yasaka and Lily. Yasaka picked it up and when she opened it, she audibly gasped. Azazel picked up a remote and turned on the TV on the wall as everyone looked towards it and their eyes widened. There in all its glory, was Issei's unsealed apocalypse form playing from a camera on the Kuoh building that caught it all on film. The true form of Trihexa was right in front of them in their current timeline. From the weird amalgamation of the animal like giant body to the seven heads with different beasts on each of them, he looked terrifying. It showed the beast spawn in from nowhere and then Sona yelling at it with everyone else cowering behind her.

"Wow! Sona is so strong!" Serafall piped up. "Look at her Zechs! She's telling Trihexa off!"

"I see her Serafall." Sirzechs said chuckling at his fellow Satan. "What's more impressive is that transformation. I would assume the rest of you now know why the spike in energy happened now. Excuse us for lying to you, but we had to be sure what direction we wanted to take this situation."

"And it looks like Sona has already whipped him into shape!" Serafall said proudly. "Oooh, I need to visit her to congratulate her!"

' _Poor girl.'_ The rest of the leaders thought to themselves as Sirzechs sweat dropped.

"That aside, I think we can all agree that we shouldn't fear the kid. Trihexa is sealed and the kid seems to not want anything but a normal life." Azazel spoke up finally sensing a conclusion. "We'll have him take care of Kokabiel and then whatever faction wants a favor next can have it. Like Michael said before, any of us are strong enough to have a 50/50 shot at him alone, but if it was 2 on 1 then there is a very unlikely chance he'd win, especially if it was an angel going up against him. Right now, the focus should be on Kokabiel. We may not know much about how he fights or what power level he is at, but he is continuously growing."

"I'll be having the Church send two envoys of the Church to Kuoh in the next few days. There is a man named Valper Galilei, the leader of the failed Holy Sword Experiment, who is making his move soon and Kuoh is the best place to do it. It's the epitome of magic potential and it's the heart of the demonic operations for two of the Great Satans." Michael said. "It doesn't help that the lone survivor is an apart of Rias' peerage, but I think that's even more reason for Valper to choose Kuoh. The large amount of supernatural energy seems to bring more and more dangerous beings to it."

"I agree with Michael. My sister's peerage has encountered the stray priest Freed Sellzen when they rescued Asia Argento from the fallen angels. Apparently, Kiba, the holy sword survivor, has turned rogue." Sirzechs said as the other leaders were interested now. "It looks like something triggered his revenge and he's focusing on it now."

"That certainly won't be good…" Michael said thinking. "I'm sure it won't help that we're sending two holy sword users as our envoys, but they're some of our best."

"It won't, but it's needed. If anything, those two will help Kiba get over this phase of his life." Sirzechs said. "I'll leave it up to my sister though, but for now I think we should adjourn."

"Yes, but one more thing." Azazel said as the others looked at him. "Elsha, Xander, what do you think about all this?"

"Hm, well I have to admit I'm interested in the kid." Elsha said playing with her hair bored. "He's got some spunk in him literally and figuratively. As for Kokabiel and Valpey…well I don't think they'll live for much longer. Either the boy kills them, or I'll do it myself."

"He seems…fun." Xander said as he crossed his arms.

"Heh, sorry about him he's a bit of a downer." Elsha said with a sigh. "Anyways, we'll take into consideration what you've all said, but we'll keep an eye over him. I might drop by his house and introduce myself. Whatever Xander does is up to him."

"Hm, I'd like to study him." Xander simply said while the rest of the group just sighed at his lack of enthusiasm and Elsha facepalmed.

"U-Um, Yasaka?" Lily said whispering to the woman. "I thought the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor were supposed to be at war?"

"Oh, well, these two are a bit odd. Elsha has killed one White Dragon Emperor already, but once Albion decided to choose another host it was a bit different. Xander is…not much of an enthusiastic fighter. He's extremely powerful, yes, but he doesn't really care for fighting. He's more of a scientist that likes to see how far his own power can go and he likes to figure out what makes other… "tick" per say." Yasaka said smiling. "It seems to make everything a lot easier though. At first, Elsha was extremely hostile towards the man, but he would never fight back, which made Elsha not want to fight him. They got to know each other eventually and here we are today, with the two Dragon Emperors sitting with the three factions and they treat each other like siblings."

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that. My father told me stories so when I saw them, I was a bit confused." Lily said sighing at the weird turn of events.

"Anyways!" Azazel said standing up. "I think we can adjourn for now. I know Yasaka just arrived, but I'm going to need to borrow her and Lily for a moment. I assume we all agree on having Issei take care of Kokabiel and letting him grow stronger with our help?"

"Agreed." Sirzechs said as he looked to the other devils sitting next to him who all nodded in agreement. Michael was the next one to look at his fellow leaders as the Raphael and Uriel nodded while Gabriel stared at Michael.

"Gabriel…Michael is right, I don't like this either, but we have to have faith in our brothers trust." Raphael said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Please sister."

"Fine." Gabriel said as she looked at Michael. "But the second he begins to turn evil, will you consider changing your mind?"

"Of course, sister." Michael said smiling. "Your opinion is just as valued as mine."

Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel all stood up and nodded towards each other while the other high-class beings nodded towards each other from across the table.

"Count us in on this too." Elsha said hopping up along with Xander. "Ddraig wants to see how far the kid can go since he hasn't seen something like this in all of his lifetime."

"I agree." Xander said simply.

"Fantastic!" Rizevim said grinning. "This was much appreciated, truly. I assure you all we will do our best to train Issei into gaining even more control over his power. I assume each of you are going to help him in your own ways. Especially you Michael."

"I might have something in mind." Michael said chuckling lightly as everyone looked to Gabriel as she looked on confused.

"Welp. Here's to a trustworthy alliance!" Azazel said with a raised hand as he waved the other Cadre's away. They ended up giving a few words of thanks and goodbye as they went through their magic circle. The remaining supernaturals muttered a few words of goodbye before the angels eventually left as they prayed for the health of the devils. Naturally, this caused their eyes to twitch a bit from the sudden pain in their heads. After the Seraphs had left, there was only the devils, dragon emperors, Yasaka, and finally Lily. Rizevim looked at the girl as he could focus on her now without being rude to the other leaders. Frankly…she looked terrible. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she had dark circles under her eyes that were adorned by two bloodshot eyes above from lack of sleep and crying. They lacked the life and kindness they had before her father's death, according to Yasaka. Her muscles looked swollen because of the intense training she had been putting herself through and it looked like her clothes were thrown on a hurry.

"I think it's about time we headed home everyone." Sirzechs said standing up and smiling towards the other Satans. "Shall we take our leave?"

The other Satans nodded as they all said their goodbyes to Azazel, Yasaka, and Lily. Rizevim got up but stayed to talk with the others as the other devils left. The old man cleared his throat and slowly walked up to the trio as he pulled out a chair next to them all.

"Well…that went better than expected." Rizevim said with a smile.

"Agreed. I figured Gabriel was about to go and kill the kid herself once we started talking." Azazel said sighing as he scratched his stubble.

"You should really shave Azazel. You'd look much more handsome without the facial hair." Yasaka said like a mother.

"Yeah yeah yeah…anyways, my attractiveness isn't the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Azazel said turning to Lily. "First off I want to apologize to you Lily. Because of my lack of awareness your father was killed and your friend was thrust into something he didn't want. Not only him, but you have been through so much in such a short amount of time. If you're going to direct your hatred at anyone, do so at me and not Issei."

"I…" Lily started as she looked at the man who was partly responsible for this mess. Before she could say anything, Yasaka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, dear, I've known you and your father for years. I understand what you're going through, but it pains me to see you wear yourself down to the bone. I get that it helps you cope, but I think we've found a better way for you to cope." Yasaka said as she gave her shoulder a little squeeze. Lily felt like she was going to cry. She wanted to cry. However, no tears would come out…

"What is it…" Lily asked solemnly.

"Issei." Azazel, Rizevim, and Yasaka all said at the same time.

"Eh?" Lily said looking up sharply.

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
